


Fix the Lights, Blue

by Anonymous



Series: What Happens On the Skeld Stays on the Skeld [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Impostor with a crush, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Threesome, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the power on the Skeld goes out, someone has to fix it, and that someone is usually Blue. Unfortunately for him, a rather amorous impostor has figured this out and set a trap for him, but it's not murder that this particular impostor is hungry for.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: What Happens On the Skeld Stays on the Skeld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178780
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this and I don’t know why since I don’t usually write porn. I’m posting this anonymously (hope it works, I’ve never posted anonymous before), not because I’m ashamed to admit that I’m a monsterfucker, but because my little sister knows both of my fanfiction accounts and I don’t want to chance that she stumbles upon this.

The lights went out sometime around mid afternoon, leading to a lot of angry chatter over comms as everyone tried to determine the source of the power failure.

“It’s the goddamn generator again!” Black shouted, grumpy as ever. “Who’s close to electrical? Go fix it before the backup generator overtaxes itself again!”

“I’m on it,” Blue reluctantly replied.

The flashlight on the front of his suit shown the way to electrical. He was no stranger to dark corridors and power outages, being the ship’s foremost electrical engineer and all, but it never ceased to be creepy. He always felt like he was in a horror movie while he was alone in the dark. He wished he had called Orange to come meet him in electrical just so that he didn’t have to be alone.

The primary generator was completely silent, a sound that Blue did not find unexpected but nonetheless did not like to hear. The backup generator that kept important things like the cryofreezers that stored all their food as well as the medbay equipment powered through failures sounded like it was coughing and chugging along. They should have gotten a bigger backup generator as this one was too small to run all of the things that it was hooked up to.

Blue opened the electrical panel, the flashlight reflecting off of it. He’d done this numerous times and every time it was always a pain in his ass. On second thought it was a good thing Orange wasn’t here because he would always reach over Blue and flip as many switches as he could just to mess with him.

Blue began the process of restarting the generator when he heard a sound coming from the area where the vent was. He turned around, but the flashlight illuminated nothing. Perhaps he had misheard and it was just the backup generator beginning the process of its death rattle as it gave up entirely. He went back to flipping switches and thought nothing of it.

Less than a minute later, Blue felt hands gently begin massaging his shoulders and a long tongue on the back of his neck. When he tried to turn around to see who it was, they grabbed his head and forced it back around.

“Fix the lights, Blue.”

He couldn’t determine whose voice it was as it was under a heavy distortion. His heart beat rapidly when he felt tentacles on his waist, hips, and thighs, caressing him gently. It was an impostor. He’d heard rumors floating around that a few people suspected there was one on the ship as all sorts of weird things had been going on. No one had turned up dead yet and Blue hadn’t seen anything sus, so he had treated them as just that, rumors. The hand on his head traced the side of his helmet back down to his shoulder.

“I said, fix the lights.”

His hands were shaky as he attempted to flip switches. He jerked when one of the hands moved from his shoulder to his groin and gave it a squeeze. A warm body became firmly pressed behind him as both hands moved to feel him up, squeezing everything they could reach, his dick, his balls...his bladder? He had a feeling that the impostor was only vaguely acquainted with human anatomy and didn’t quite know what he was reaching for and was just grabbing anything. Blue felt thankful he didn’t have to go to the bathroom right now when he felt the firm squeeze against that part of his abdomen again before the impostor thankfully moved on.

He felt like he was almost there when one of the hands reached up and flipped several switches to undo all of his progress. He could have cried, and he actually did, but not because of frustration from having all of his work undone, but because the impostor was now undoing clasps and zippers that held the lower half of his suit on.

“You like this,” the impostor observed. Hands once more found their way to his groin as the lower half of his suit was pushed to his knees. “You need this, didn’t you?”

He was already half hard when the hand wrapped around him and started jerking him off. Tentacles parted his thighs and held them apart to make more room for the impostor to work.

“Are you going to fix the lights? It’s rather dark in here,” the impostor taunted.

Blue had his hands on either side of the electrical box and his eyes closed as he just took in the sensations. Slowly he opened his eyes and forced himself to pay attention to the electrical box.

“Want to try something else?” the impostor asked.

Blue looked down and realized he was now completely hard. The impostor slipped his hands off and toyed with the tip of his dick, leaving a string of beaded precum to connect it to his finger when he pulled it away. He whimpered at the lack of sensation until he felt something prodding at him from behind. A wet, slime-covered tentacle...or maybe it wasn’t a tentacle...was moving up and down against him, gently trying to nudge its way in with every glide past.

“Please just go,” Blue pleaded with it. The impostor hadn’t done anything to actually hurt him yet, but he was scared that this would change at any second.

“Shh…” the impostor said. “You’ll like this. I know you and Orange are low key fucking down in storage anyway. This is nothing new to you.”

The maybe a tentacle pushed in to little resistance and Blue moaned from how good it felt. He screwed up when his shaky hands flipped several switches he didn’t mean to and finally he gave up on the electrical and just put his hands back on either side of the box and concentrated on the things he was feeling.

A tentacle wrapped around his dick and pumped it, another one playing with his balls as the tentacle inside him pressed firmly against his prostate. He felt fear when a vertically divided mouth wrapped around the back of his head, but it did not bite down or provide him any pain, instead sliding its tongue under the bottom edge of his helmet and slurping its way around to his face. The tongue slipped into his mouth and intertwined with his, gently caressing the back of his throat.

Blue tried to scream, but the tentacle in his mouth muffled it. He was in ecstasy as the tentacles worked in tandem with each other, simultaneously fucking him and jerking him off. He started to feel hands sliding up and down his sides, feeling their way up his chest, and squeezing his pectorals.

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while, Blue,” the impostor said. “You don’t even know how attractive you are. I don’t even care that it’s Orange that gets to fuck you as long as I can watch.”

Blue made a surprised sound through the tentacle. He had no idea that anyone was watching him having sex with his boyfriend and he doubted Orange knew either.

“If you want, I can join you both next time. Would you like that, Blue? Me fucking your boyfriend while he fucks you?”

Blue had a feeling that Orange would be a little too into that, actually. He’d seen the kinds of porn his boyfriend had saved to his tablet. Hell he watched some of it with him in his bunk after hours, the blanket over their heads so no one getting up to pee in the middle of the night could see what they were watching and headphones in so no one could hear it.

Blue’s groans were becoming more and more strained as he grew closer to climax. The impostor was similarly making heated noises as he pivoted his body inside of him. The mouth wrapped around his head tightened its bite just enough to make the material of the helmet creak but not enough to put any actual pressure on Blue’s head. Blue felt another tongue against his back and realized that it had found its way into the collar of his suit and was now inside, feeling around for sensitive spots. It found one when it snaked around and found a nipple. Tentacles wrapped around his lower belly and started to squeeze, though it wasn’t all that unpleasant a feeling. The impostor was trying to hold his hips steady, it would seem.

If it weren’t for the tentacle in his mouth, Blue would have probably alerted everyone nearby with the scream he made as he felt his orgasm wash over him and cum hit the wall under the electrical panel. Orange often made fun of him for being a screamer and would have to stifle his loud moans and screams with a gag or both hands firmly over his mouth.

The impostor wasn’t done. The tentacles on his legs and waist lifted him partially off the ground, allowing the impostor to penetrate him deeper. Blue whimpered from how overly sensitive he was as the tentacles refused to cease pumping his spent dick or pressing against his abused prostate. The impostor pumped into him harder and Blue could feel and see it moving just inside of him, leaving a bulge in his belly with every thrust. The sensitivity turned to pain and he tried to beg the impostor to let go of his member, but his struggling seemed to only motivate it to move faster.

It made a few hard thrusts and finally Blue felt a gush of wet heat in his gut. There was so much alien cum that his insides didn’t have enough room to contain it and he felt it dribble out around the alien genitalia as well as saw the slight bulge in his stomach where it filled him. The impostor held it there for an agonizing amount of time while the tentacles pumped his painful dick harder, refusing to stop until he came a second time.

The tentacle plucked itself from his mouth, allowing him to pant heavily and unheeded. His feet were placed gently on the ground, his body held up by arms wrapped around him as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him. He whimpered again when he felt a tentacle brush his overused dick, but it didn’t seem to be trying to turn him on this time. He watched as the tentacles gently touched his exposed skin in a manner he suspected was supposed to be calming, and it was working as he felt his heart rate lower. Cum poured from his ass when the tentacle? Alien dick? Whatever it was plucked itself from within him and the pressure in his gut lessened as the fullness subsided.

“Shh,” the impostor said. “Shh. Don’t worry, Blue. I’ll never hurt you or Orange. You have my word.” It was being so sweet and gentle as it cuddled him that honestly he believed what it told him. Something soft brushed his skin and he realized that the impostor was toweling the sweat and cum off of him. Did the impostor seriously bring a towel with it so it could clean him up afterwards? “Relax now. You should fix the lights. Everyone is going to want to know what’s taking so long.”

Blue worried mainly about the lights while the impostor cleaned him up and pulled the lower half of his suit back up. Once he was fully dressed, it stuck around for just a little bit longer, watching him flip the switches and massaging his shoulders. Orange did that to him a lot, usually when a particular task was proving more difficult than it should have been and was stressing him out. It must have been watching them and determined the action as something that Blue really likes.

With one last flip of a switch, the overloaded generator reset and the lights came back on. Blue felt those hands on his shoulders disappear and tried to turn around to see who this benevolent impostor was that had just fucked his brains out, but all he could see was a glimpse of tentacles disappearing down the vent.

Later at dinner, he sat next to Orange in the cafeteria. Orange’s tablet was propped in front of them so they could watch a simulated game. He wondered if he should tell his boyfriend about his encounter with the impostor or if Orange might be jealous that someone had sex with him that wasn’t him.

A third tray was placed on the table on the other side of Blue. The two lovers looked to see who was joining them as Red sat down. “Mind if I watch with you guys?” he asked them.

“Go ahead!” Orange offered. He moved the tablet ever so slightly so that Red could see better and then went back to shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth.

After a brief moment, Blue had a feeling that the game wasn’t what Red was watching. Before he could turn his head to confirm, Red leaned closer and whispered so quietly that not even Orange could hear, “I had fun. Later with you and Orange, okay?”

Blue stared at Red in shock as he focused more on the meatloaf than the vegetable dishes and watched the game on the tablet. He winked at Blue when he saw him still watching him.

“You okay, Blue?” Orange asked.

“I’m fine,” Blue replied, and the more he thought about it the more he determined that he was in fact fine, though he knew he really shouldn’t be. “You want to head out to storage with me later, Orange?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular impostor has no intentions of eating people, just Blue and maybe Orange. *wink*


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets a little more than he bargained for when he gets up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. I did not plan for a second chapter, it just happened.

Blue was torn between wanting desperately to get up and pee and not wanting to disturb Orange, who was half draped across him in a deep slumber. The tablet under Blue’s hand reminded him of the last thing he could remember them doing. They’d been watching cartoons and must have fallen asleep in Blue’s bunk. Someone had been nice enough to tuck them both in upon seeing them asleep so at least they weren’t cold. He realized when he looked at the blanket that it was the spare from Red’s bed. He looked over towards Red’s bunk, but he wasn’t there.

He laid there a little bit longer, trying to will himself to ignore the results of drinking six bottles of apple juice before bed last night. They had been small bottles, but there were still six of them, all sloshing inside of him, reminding him that holding it in was really bad for the health of his kidneys, and the ship’s resident doctor was his little sister, Cyan, and he really did not want to have that kind of conversation with her when she berated him for it. When Orange moved in his sleep, hiking his leg up and putting pressure on his abdomen, he realized that yeah, he couldn’t hold it anymore, and he really didn’t want to have to wake Orange up and explain to him why his bed was now wet and they had to move to the other bunk.

Orange whimpered when Blue pulled out from under him. “Shh,” he told his boyfriend. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be right back.” Orange nodded and buried his face into Blue’s pillow as he nodded off again.

The floor was cold enough that Blue could feel it through his socks, but he really didn’t feel like putting on his boots just to walk to the bathroom. Besides, it was easier to sneak around without waking anyone without them. He looked around at his sleeping crewmates. Pink was mumbling gibberish in his sleep. He listened to see if he said anything coherent since he knew he would say some funny shit sometimes, but he became quiet and didn’t say anything more. Lucky, the stray black cat that the crew had adopted as their mascot after she had wandered up to them and hung out while they were loading supplies at port, had decided she was going to sleep in Purple’s bunk tonight and she was curled up by his feet with her head propped up on his ankle. Brown was whimpering and seemed to be crying. Blue put a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook him until he woke up.

“You were having a nightmare,” he told him when he saw his eyes open.

“Thank you,” Brown said before wiping tears out of his eyes. Brown had been in an accident when he was 16 that had cost him both his legs. He wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened to result in him needing prosthetics to walk, but they suspected his frequent nightmares might have been related to it. “What are you doing up?”

“I have to use the bathroom,” he replied.

“Hurry back. I don’t like the idea of you guys being alone when there might be an impostor on the ship.”

“Brown, I’ll be fine. And if I don’t come back, Red’s the only one out of his bunk other than me, so you’ll have to avenge me.” The joke caused Brown to laugh softly.

Blue did mean it as a joke, but he also knew what Brown didn’t, that the rumors that Brown had interpreted as fact were true and there was an impostor among them and it was Red. He’d be more worried if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t think Red wanted to hurt him. He’d been a little forceful during their last encounter, but he also had been gentle afterwards and let him go. He...had conflicted feelings about it to say the least. He hadn’t even been able to tell his boyfriend yet about what happened because he wasn’t sure yet how he might react. He didn’t think Orange would be angry with him since it had all been Red’s doing, but he also didn’t want to have to watch the love of his life get eaten by an impostor that he’d tried to fight for Blue’s honor.

He also thought about how Red seemed really eager to fuck them both at the same time. Maybe he could get Orange on board for a threesome. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering it, though. Orange would probably love it, he’d probably feel a little more conflicted.

As he got closer to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, he realized that he could hear running water. He listened to it as he emptied his straining bladder and recognized it as coming from the showers. Was Red taking a shower this late at night? Did he always? Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Red showering while anyone else was awake.

Before heading back he decided to peek into the showers. He honestly wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but there had to be some reason why Red didn’t shower around other people. It could be that he was just shy, but more likely it was related to him being an impostor.

Blue clamped both hands over his mouth to prevent from making a sound when he saw him. Red wasn’t keeping up appearances with no one around to watch. His skin was peeled back revealing hidden mouths, teeth and tentacles the whole way down, and he was maintaining a sort of shape that reminded Blue of a lizard-bug thing. The claws on his limbs looked like they could effortlessly gut a rhino and his first thought upon seeing him was _“I had sex with that?!”_ Steam from the shower rose off of Red’s body and his tentacles were pressed against the walls of the shower, draped around the showerhead, gripping anything they felt like resting on as though he needed support to stand.

It wasn’t really Red’s impostor form that kept Blue’s attention, but rather what he was doing right now instead. That appendage, a tentacle or possibly an alien dick, he still had not determined what it was (hell, maybe it was both), was completely unsheathed and at attention. Red had a long, prehensile tongue tightly wrapped around the end of it. Blue couldn’t believe how utterly long it was and he wondered how he managed to fit all or most of that thing inside of him without suffering any internal injuries other than some minor bruising. Red seemed to be very flexible to the point where Blue suspected he didn’t have a spine and he watched Red’s dick disappear inside of the mouth that made up most of his face. He had to have been halfway down his esophagus for him to be able to fit as much of it in his mouth as he did.

Red reached for the tap with a tentacle and shut it off when the stream began to run cold and groaned as he deepthroated himself. A shudder visibly rippled through his entire body and he made a keening sound before pulling it from his mouth, spraying his face, mouth, and chest with a large blast of cum, some of which he swallowed. Seeing the volume, Blue similarly wondered how he was able to hold that much cum inside of him. He should have ruptured something at the very least...not that he wanted to explain to his sister how he got those kind of injuries.

Cum dribbled from between the teeth of Red’s vertically divided face. His tongue licked it off and slowly grazed his chest, lapping at the spillage that dribbled from the underside of his face all the way down until it was dripping into his second mouth. While he did so, his eyes moved around the room. That was when Blue realized that Red was now looking straight at him. With one hand Red wiped the tip of his dick off and then licked the dribble from his clawed fingers without ever taking his sight off of Blue.

“Did you like the show, Blue?” he asked him in that distorted impostor voice of his.

Blue didn’t answer. He instead awkwardly tried to remove himself from the shower room. He heard something wet quickly gliding across the floor behind him as he walked towards the exit. Red had changed shape into a more wormlike appearance and had rapidly slithered closer, shapeshifting back into the form from the shower and standing up behind him once he was close enough. The impostor grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, pushing him against the wall.

“You shouldn’t be out by yourself, Blue. Don’t you know there might be an impostor on the ship?” Red taunted. He pressed his face against Blue’s and the long, slimy tongue pushed passed his lips and down his throat. He realized that it was meant to be a kiss, but it felt rather awkward because Red didn’t have any lips in this form. Blue noted that his tongue did not taste the way it did the last time it had been in his mouth and it now had a sticky sweet kind of taste to it. He had a feeling he knew why that was.

“I was just heading back to my bunk,” Blue tried to excuse himself.

Red shook his head. “Uh uh. I have a better idea. You stay with me. I’m a security guard, I’ll make sure that absolutely nothing happens to you.” He pressed his body against Blue’s until he had him boxed in and buried his face against his neck. “Are you okay? You seem a little warmer than usual.”

“It’s really late. I have to get up in a few hours.”

“So do I,” Red purred.

Blue felt claws hook around the waistband of the sweatpants he wore to bed. “I…” He took a deep breath when Red bit his neck, not too much to seriously hurt but definitely enough that it might leave some kind of mark that he’d have to explain to Orange later. “What are…”

A tentacle made its way inside and Blue gasped at the feeling of it wrapped around his already partially aroused dick and gently massaging. Red was purring now, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Blue could actually feel the vibration through their contact. He had no idea that impostors purred.

It didn’t take long for Blue’s body to respond between the vibration and the gentle stroking. He didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed about this. Red on the other hand seemed pleased. “I’ll make this quick so you can go back to bed,” he hummed.

Blue didn’t know what Red had planned until he saw the impostor drop to his knees in front of him, pulling his sweatpants to his ankles on the way down. Tentacles found their way around Blue’s waist and held him in place so he couldn’t try to get away. Blue didn’t know what the point was, he didn’t have any intentions of fighting it at this point. It was probably better to just enjoy it now and live with the shame of knowing that a Cronenberg monster had gotten him off twice later.

That long tongue that had only moments ago been inside his throat slipped into his foreskin and teased the head. Red lowered his head and his mouth completely took the rest of him in, causing Blue’s breath to hitch as he gulped for air. The needlelike teeth around him should have been terrifying, but they actually left such a pleasant sensation on Blue’s dick as Red completely swallowed him that he didn’t care. Blue came to the revelation that impostors seemed to have more than one tongue in their mouths when he felt several of them fighting for a chance to taste him, though how many there were he couldn’t say without looking. It felt like between three and fifty. Blue’s hand was on the back of Red’s head as he moaned a little too loud for Red’s liking.

“Here. Choke on this for a while,” Red said when he pressed a tentacle into Blue’s mouth. Despite his sarcastic command, Red didn’t push it in far enough to choke him, just enough that his mouth was too full to make any widely audible sounds.

Blue realized that he was no longer standing on the floor and was being held up against the wall. Tentacles angled Blue’s hips, making it easier for Red to devour him, and he felt one of them slip inside of him and bury itself deep. He felt hot and he realized that he was panting as he tried to push his hips forward into the impostor’s throat. One of the tongues slipped out of his mouth and squeezed his balls and he removed Blue’s dick from his mouth entirely, turning his head and nuzzling the side of his face against it. Blue noted that his skin somehow had a rough yet smooth texture to it at the same time, almost like a toad’s skin, and he mewled at the feeling of it brushing against the most sensitive part of his body.

“That feel nice?” he asked when he felt Blue accidentally bite down on the tentacle in his mouth upon feeling an intense pressure centralized on his prostate. The bite didn’t hurt, though the suddenness did feel a bit uncomfortable when he wasn’t expecting it. “What about this?” He gently teased the head with his teeth, reveling in the sweet sounds that Blue was making and the heat that he was sensing rising inside of him. His sharp sense of hearing picked up his rapid heartbeat and Blue wasn’t even attempting to hold back anymore, holding Red’s head with both hands, trying in vain to thrust into Red’s gaping maw or make the tentacle inside of him move deeper or just _something_ to amplify the pleasure he already felt, and he was making so many muffled sounds that Red felt a pressure in his gut and was starting to think he might need another go in the shower before he could sleep. “You’re close, love. Which is why I’m going to stop.”

Blue shouted, “Oh come the fuck on!” when the tentacle unburied itself from inside of his gut, but it was so muffled that whatever it sounded like was nowhere near the intended statement.

“I’m sure you can finish yourself off in your bunk. Oh, but people are sleeping in there.”

Blue knew there was no way he could jerk off in there without waking someone, and the fact that one of those someones was actually his sister made him really not want to chance it.

The expression on Red’s face changed into what Blue interpreted as a smirk. “I’m only teasing,” he said before once more completely devouring Blue. The tentacle thrust itself back in hard and Blue felt tears sting his eyes as it quickly buried itself deeper than it had been before.

There was something at the back of Red’s throat that was almost hairlike and had a texture like silicone. They moved around and gripped Blue’s dick and seemed to be attempting to pull it in further. He realized whatever they were they must have aided in swallowing and it occurred to him how very shallow the inside of Red’s mouth really was. Red was literally swallowing him. The thought made him clench around the tentacle inside of him and he groaned as his head fell back against the wall.

A violent shiver started from Blue’s groin and spread through his belly and the rest of his body. It was a damn good thing that Red once more thought to gag him because he could not stay silent from how intense the orgasm was. He slammed his head backwards which might have had him painfully hit the wall if it weren’t for the soft cushioning of tentacles that Red had already provided to cradle him. He flooded Red’s mouth and felt the impostor swallowing it and licking it with the tip of his tongue to make sure he got all of it while the tentacle inside of him picked up the pace and pounded him. It seemed to last longer than the few seconds that it normally did as Blue’s muscles continued to contract around the impostor and Red gave him a few good sucks to draw it out.

He was crying and a few tears streamed down his face when he came back from the high. He sometimes cried with Orange too, and his boyfriend had told him it wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. The tears seemed to motivate his partner to want to take care of him afterwards and he wondered if the same would be for Red.

Both tentacles were removed and the impostor slowly lowered him to the ground. His legs were like jelly and he had to be placed in a seated position. A tentacle gently wiped the tears from his eyes and he heard Red whispering, “Shh…” gently into his ear after he crawled back up his body and pressed him close. “We can’t have you going back like this.”

Blue almost fell asleep like that, comforted by the feeling of something pulsing inside of Red up against his abdomen, a heartbeat or some equivalent maybe? Red sighed and he sounded content as his tentacles held Blue close. The impostor pulled away and retracted his tentacles and the air suddenly felt so cold without his heat to keep him warm.

“I think this is my favorite part. You’re so cute when you’ve just had an orgasm,” Red said. His body cracked and shifted and mouths and tentacles disappeared until he looked like Red again. He gave him a firm kiss now that he had lips again before backing away and helping him up. “Go back to bed. I’ll be in shortly.”

Blue shook his head, his mind still a little bit hazy as Red steered him towards the hallway and gave him a push in the right direction. The only other time he could recall having an orgasm like that was when he’d been sitting on top of the generator case so he could reach a higher electrical panel and trying to ignore how much the intense vibration was turning him on. It struck him so hard that he had almost fallen off the generator. Orange was rolling on the floor laughing and telling him he should just get a ladder next time while Blue was panting and told him to shut up and get him a towel.

Which begged the question of why was his orgasm so intense? He wasn’t actually attracted to Red, was he? He suddenly realized Orange’s weird tentacle porn collection must have been converting him.

 _Nope...don’t think about it, don’t speak of this to anyone, pretend_ _like_ _Red is the Bye Bye Man and pretend that movie was actually_ _any_ _good,_ Blue told himself right as he reached the living quarters.

“You were gone a while. Did the impostor get you?” Brown asked lightheartedly.

Blue feigned a smile and tried not to let onto the fact that he still felt a little bit tingly and euphoric from the afterglow. “Yep, he got me,” he replied. Was it really a lie?

Brown laughed. “Goodnight, Blue.”

Blue got back into bed with Orange and immediately felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him to hold him in place. Red returned shortly after and climbed into his own bunk, heaving a hefty sigh as he got warm and comfortable.

As Blue’s eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he realized that Red was staring at him in the dark and he had a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of how Orange would handle finding out his boyfriend has been getting railed by an impostor behind his back, so who knows, there might be at least one more chapter.


	3. Be Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Orange get into a fight, leaving Blue in need of some comfort. Luckily Red does not like to see him sad and is willing to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter is based more on emotions and hurt/comfort dynamics than erotica, so it’s quite tame and mild compared to the rest of the story, probably something they’d get away with showing in a PG-13 movie in America honestly.
> 
> I’m in a pretty bad emotional space right this moment because I just had to bury my favorite guinea pig who died unexpectedly in the night. Writing is a coping mechanism for me, so I ended up writing this chapter while under the influence of these emotions. It’s not quite the Orange finding out chapter that I’ve been hoping to write since that one needs a lot more refinement (I scrap more chapters than I actually post when it comes to this story- so much of it got tossed out that I actually have every single crewmate’s personality and the inner workings of their relationships with each other fleshed out by now that you’ll probably unfortunately never get to see), but it is the little bit of emotional comfort that I needed to exist right now.
> 
> Also on a happier note, I gave my surviving guinea pig a carrot and instead he’s ignoring it and trying to eat my hair while I type this. The joys of pet ownership.

Blue and Orange got into a fight, one driven by overwhelming emotions that had resulted in a lot of hurtful things yelled in both directions and ended with Blue crying in his bunk, leaving Orange alone and regretful in the medbay while Cyan administered morphine and tried to stop the bleeding.

Blue couldn’t even count the number of times he had told Orange not to try to fix the rattling belt on the upper engine without depowering it first. Orange was a highly skilled engineer who could take the entire engine apart down to a screw and rebuild it for you elsewhere, but skill didn’t make you invincible, and Blue remembered wincing at witnessing his boyfriend having several close encounters with the machinery. He still hadn’t listened, not wanting to have to go through the lengthy process of restarting an engine after shutting it off for fifteen minutes of maintenance, and this time when he went to tighten the faulty belt, his left hand had gotten caught and pulled into the machinery and he lost half his index and middle fingers. If Red hadn’t been in the hallway close enough to hear the screaming and utilized his superior impostor speed to get there in time to wrench it out, Orange probably would have lost the entire hand, if not his whole arm. Cyan couldn’t reattach the amputated fingers because they couldn’t even find them and there was a strong chance that was because they were currently a slurry ground up in between moving parts.

Admittedly this was probably not a good time for Blue to just start screaming at and hitting Orange, and Orange’s reaction to scream back didn’t really help matters at all, but could anyone really blame them for getting so emotional?

The sound Red made when he less than stealthily hurried through the vent and spilled out of the cover into the crew’s quarters sounded not that much unlike a soda falling out of a vending machine. When Blue heard him flop to the floor like a wet noodle he angrily assumed that he was trying to take advantage of his isolation and shouted at him, “I’m not in the mood for that right now!”

“I’m not either,” Red replied. He sat down on his own bunk across from Blue. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“How can I be okay? Orange is hurt because he didn’t fucking listen to me, _again!_ And then for him to just say something like that to me!”

The hurtful words that Orange had said while adrenaline and emotions were high in the medbay could not be repeated for how unforgivably disgusting they were. Red had checked on him first and Orange had been sobbing, not from the pain of losing his fingers, but because he knew he had said something so horrible that it had hurt Blue and made him not want to be around him anymore. Blue’s final words to him before storming off were to tell him to go fuck a porcupine, a response that normally would have been hilarious in its creative absurdity, but the context under it made it decidedly less so.

Blue felt a tentacle on his back, moving around in swirls in a comforting motion. He noticed that Red looked strangely wet and realized that he had a little bit of Orange’s blood still on him, it just didn’t contrast very well with the already red armored plating on his suit. “I hope this doesn’t mean the two of you are done,” Red replied.

Blue wiped his wet face off on his arm. “I’m surprised you care considering if we are, you don’t have to sneak around to be with me anymore.”

“I do care, because Orange makes you happy and I want to see you happy,” Red replied. “And I’ve been through this before, trust me. Breaking up with someone you love isn’t easy.”

“Hold up, wait, what? You had a boyfriend before? When? What happened to him?”

“I ate him.”

Blue was stunned at his response. “Please tell me you’re joking...”

“Of course I’m joking. I guess impostor humor just doesn’t translate well. He’s alive and well, I just don’t want anything to do with him anymore.”

“Was it that bad?”

“He intentionally outed me to the entire crew to get back at me after an argument and almost got me killed.”

Oh. That was really bad. “I can see why you don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I don’t think he thought it through. It was just the one thing he had over me that he knew could hurt me and when you’re really angry and emotional you tend not to think of consequences for your actions. He didn’t think they’d immediately jump to trying to space me because I’d never actually hurt anyone and when he realized how bad he’d fucked up, he had to talk everyone down. They let me live, but I had to stay in a sealed off room by myself under constant surveillance with no visitors for months and the second we got to port the captain ordered me off the ship and told me he’d kill me if they ever saw me again.”

Months. He’d been alone for months. “How do impostors handle isolation?”

“Poorly. We’re highly social. It’s why even more aggressive impostors than I will usually let at least one crewmate live so they have someone to talk to until they reach other impostors or infest another ship. By the time they let me out of isolation I was an emotional wreck.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Blue apologized. “I promise I’d never do anything like that.”

“I know you wouldn’t. That’s why I feel so comfortable around you.”

Blue sat up and let his legs swing over the side of the bunk. “You don’t think Orange meant the things he said, do you?”

“I don’t, and even if you forgive him, he’ll probably never forgive himself. He...loves you, Blue.”

Hearing Red admit this sounded painful, like it physically hurt him to admit that he had competition for Blue’s affection. Blue similarly felt conflicted about the emotions he was feeling for Red right now. He loved Orange. He never once questioned his feelings for him. Red was more complicated.

The impostor looked at the streaks and splotches of blood on Blue. “You’ve got red on you.”

“Oh. That must have happened when we were fighting.” Blue started trying to brush it off but it had already mostly dried on.

“Here. Take it off. I’ll wash it for you,” Red offered.

He helped him take it off, being very gentle in the process and folding it at the edge of Red’s bed so he could take it to the showers and scrub it off. Blue shivered when he was left sitting on the bed completely naked. The room wasn’t that cold but it was enough of a contrast between the gentle warmth of the inside of his environment suit that his body noticed.

“I’ll just take this and wash it off then,” Red said. He got up off the bed and felt a hand grab his. Without turning around he said, “Blue,” like it was the most important word in the English language.

Blue had tears in his eyes. He gave Red a gentle tug towards him. “Wash it later. I’ll wear something else. Just stay with me,” he pleaded.

Red recalled how only a few weeks earlier Blue had been pleading with him to just go while he was having some fun with him in electrical. Now he was relying on him for emotional support when he was vulnerable over a loved one hurting him. He realized Blue’s intention when he placed a hand on him and slid it to the spot on Red’s groin that contained that tentacle he had become far too acquainted with.

“I thought you said you weren’t in the mood?” Red pointed out.

“I’m not in the mood for you to fuck me the way you usually do,” Blue replied, “but I do just want to be close to you right now.”

“Blue,” Red said in almost a whisper.

Both of them were aware that the crew’s quarters did not actually contain a door, possibly an attempt by MIRA to dissuade crewmates from locking their friends out as pranks or participating in the exact kind of amorous activities they just did in admin or on the navigation console instead, and someone could potentially walk in on them without warning and neither of them really cared all that much in the end.

Red gently cradled and slowly lowered Blue to the mattress until he was on his back under him. Tentacles wrapped around his knees and pushed his legs up to give Red room to slide in. A tongue slid up Blue’s face, but instead of feeling like a lustful gesture it felt more like an effort to comfort. He felt a hand on one side of his face, teeth pressing against the other as Red nuzzled him and held it there, and for a while they just laid there like that. Red would gently caress his sides and make strange noises, some that sounded like a relaxed crocodile, others that reminded Blue more of a whale. He’d never before heard the full range of impostor vocalizations and they sounded surprisingly beautiful considering that they were coming from something that should have looked terrifying to him.

“Are you ready?” Red asked. It occurred to Blue that this was the first time Red had ever actually asked him that. He’d always just determined from how his body was reacting that it was safe to proceed.

“Yeah,” Blue nodded.

“Good. I’m putting it in.”

It similarly occurred to him that he had never received warning more advanced than something already getting pushed inside of him. He moaned when he felt Red’s impressive girth pressing against his walls. The impostor licked his face again as he slowly began to thrust in and out of him.

Blue already knew that Red had a gentler side to him, but he never knew that he was capable of being gentle while actually in the act of penetration. Red was purring and holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go. With each and every thrust, Blue’s cries became slowly faster and more desperate. He could feel himself brushing up against Red’s abdomen with every thrust, catching the underside of his dick against skin that was rough enough to have texture but not so rough that it was uncomfortable.

Red started thrusting in a little faster when he heard Blue’s heartbeat thumping harder and he kept up the pace until he heard Blue’s cry of relief and felt the gush of warmth between them dripping off of his stomach. He nuzzled his cheek and pulled out. Blue groaned, laying back and staring at the ceiling. The cool air suddenly felt welcoming on his hot skin. As Red stroked his hair and continued “singing” to him, he realized he didn’t feel that gush of hot fluid inside of him that he expected.

“What about you?” he asked.

“Don’t worry about me. This was all meant for you,” Red replied.

While Blue lay on the bed and cooled down, Red dug through his footlocker for something he could wear while the blood was being scrubbed off his environment suit. He found the change of clothes that Blue would wear for more casual days and helped him put them on. Normally Black would be angry with anyone out of uniform without prior authorization, but he was sure he’d understand given the circumstances. The normally form fitting blue sweatshirt felt a little tight on him, particularly around his arms, and Blue realized he must have gained a bit of muscle from helping Orange move heavy engine parts all the time.

“Come on. Now that you’ve both had a chance to cool down, I’m sure Orange would want to see you so he can apologize.” Red took his hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the ladder that led to the upper decks without letting go.

“Can I ask you a question, Red?”

Red stopped in the middle of the hall. “Yeah?”

“How come you’re pretty chill for an impostor?” When he realized that might sound offensive he added, “I mean, usually when I hear my people talk about your people, you sound like vicious monsters that eat their way through an entire crew before anyone realizes who they are.” Crap, that didn’t sound much better. He hoped Red didn’t think he was generalizing his entire species and pulling an equivalent of calling him “one of the good ones”.

Red cocked his head. “That’s because most of us are. I have a genetic hormonal disorder exclusive to my species. My rate of aggression is lower than average and my brain doesn’t release the equivalent of what you’d call dopamine when I hunt or eat, so I only eat so I don’t starve to death rather than for fun, and honestly I’m kind of lazy. Why waste energy stalking Purple through a vent and keeping track of where everyone is so I don’t get caught when I can just walk to the cafeteria and ask Pink to make me a hot dog when I’m hungry?” It affected him in other ways too that Blue was certain to have noticed, such as an increased sex drive as an alternative way of getting the dopamine equivalent that most impostors supplemented themselves with through constantly killing and eating.

“Fair enough,” Blue shrugged.

“Even if I didn’t have a disorder, I don’t think I’d ever be able to eat any of you guys.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’re my crew. I may not derive pleasure from hunting, but I do from being around you all.” Blue couldn’t help but smile as he followed Red up the ladder.

Red stood in the hall and allowed Blue to enter the medbay by himself. He told him it was because it didn’t feel right getting in the middle of something that should have been between them. Orange was sitting up on one of the beds, an IV drip in his arm, his left hand swollen and bandaged, staring at an X-ray that Cyan had given him showing him the fracture in his hand and the missing finger bones where the amputations occurred.

Orange looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing and when he saw Blue, he visibly started crying again. Blue crossed the room to him and thrust his arms around his neck, being mindful not to rip the IV out or bump his injured hand. Orange sobbed into his shoulder and repeatedly apologized, and for a long while the two just embraced each other.

“Blue, I’m so sorry!” Orange apologized once more.

“It’s okay,” Blue replied. “I forgive you.”

“I love you, Blue.”

“I love you too, Orange.”

Blue put his head on Orange’s chest and witnessed something moving just inside the vent, watching them both with adoration. _I love you too, Red. Maybe eventually I’ll be able to tell you in person._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory for Red and now we know why he doesn’t want to eat anyone.


	4. Drinking Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew decide to throw a small party in the cafeteria, leading to drunk shenanigans. Blue discovers that Red cannot hold his alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was a shame that so much of the crew got cut that I decided to add a chapter with a bit of crew-building humor in it so you can get a sense for the kind of weirdos that Blue and Red hang out with all day. Also after the last chapter, I hope the smut at the end of this one makes up for it.
> 
> I had to completely rewrite the scene with the drunk crewmates because I did a stupid and mixed it up with another file I didn’t plan on keeping and closed it without saving it, erasing several pages of work…honestly though, I think the rewrite turned out a little better than the original.

Half the crew were gathered around one of the tables in the cafeteria, all of the beer they could find on the Skeld in various states of consumption around them while they chattered. Blue said it was some human holiday that Red was unfamiliar with, the sole purpose of which he gathered was apparently to get drunk with your friends, play some game called “Cards Against Humanity” (or as Orange called it when he broke it out, “We’re All Going To Hell”), and swap lewd stories in the cafeteria. He couldn’t remember what the holiday was called, something about a sink full of mayonnaise or whatever.

He wanted to join them but reverted to his usual awkward silent lurker habits, sitting at another table and watching them have fun but too paranoid he might screw up if he tried to be social. He could mimic a human perfectly just as long as he wasn’t expected to respond to certain social cues he didn’t quite understand and he didn’t want to risk that he might miss something important that at best might make him seem like a weirdo with no social skills and at worst might make him sus.

“Red?” The impostor turned his head. Blue was coming back from the bathroom and rejoining the group and had noticed Red’s longing looks. “You want to come hang out with us?”

“I shouldn’t,” Red shook his head. “I get really fucked up on alcohol.”

“It works for you?”

“Yes.” Too well, actually.

Alcohol did work on his biology, but it was twice as potent and the last time he drank he got completely wasted and was unable to maintain a convincing disguise. Luckily it had happened around other impostors so the worst thing that came out of it was a lot of teasing the next morning and an embarrassing photo of him attempting to eat another drunk impostor. He didn’t trust himself to get drunk around human crewmates who were still gleefully unaware that he wasn’t actually one of them. Him swallowing another impostor’s head was hilarious because they hadn’t even reacted due to losing their head being very much survivable to them and thus got it back. A human might freak out and he’d bite it off because their thrashing triggered his predator instinct and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he hurt any of his friends.

“You don’t have to get drunk, you know. I don’t plan on it because I want to keep an eye on Orange to make sure he doesn’t hurt his hand.”

“Well...maybe just one beer won’t hurt me,” Red reasoned. “But I’m not sure if I should.”

“Pink made snacks and Purple’s passed out on the table. Come on, it’ll be fine. Orange likes you, so I’m sure he won’t mind you sitting with us.”

Red couldn’t help but wonder if there was an underlying hint to what Blue had just said. He followed him back to the table where there was already a conversation underway and noticed that Purple was facedown on the table and someone had balanced a beer bottle topped with a paper plate on the back of his head. Lucky the ship cat was curled up in the center of the table, staring at any food anyone happened to be eating and almost commanding them to give her a lick of their potato chip or a piece of taco meat.

“So I hope you don’t get offended by this question and it’s not like I don’t believe you that you know your own sexuality, but how exactly do you and Blue know that you’re gay when neither of you has even slept with a woman before?” Green asked. This question sounded weird coming from her since she was usually the type to blush when asked questions like this. She must have had a few beers too many already.

Luckily Orange was the least scandalized man in the galaxy and he found absolutely no offense in what she had asked. “I don’t know, Green. How do you know you’re straight if you’ve never had sex with a woman?”

The way Green hummed awkwardly and tried to hide her face by taking a sip of her beer caused the entire table to explode in an uproar of laughter. The sound disturbed Purple and the bottle fell off his head.

“You’re kidding, right?” Orange asked. “You’re the biggest damn prude on this ship!”

“What was it like?” Lime asked her.

“Like none of your business!” Green snapped back.

“Why are you even interested in Blue and Orange anyway? Are you making an offer for a threesome or something?” Lime nudged her side and smirked at her.

“No!” she replied before shooting him a disgusted look.

“Dude, she’s married,” Pink pointed out.

“Really?” He looked at Green and once again asked, “Really?”

“You’ve met my husband! And you see him every day!” Green pointed out.

“I do?”

“She’s married to the captain, dumbass,” Red said as he sat down between him and Blue.

“Wait, you’re married to Black? For how long?”

“Five years! Why do you think I sleep in the captain’s quarters with him instead of the crew quarters with you guys?” Green pointed out.

Lime opened his mouth to say something and White quickly clamped a hand over it. “Never mind. I’m sure whatever explanation you had for that is incredibly offensive. Also, nice of you to finally join us, Red.”

Pink pulled a beer from the specimen cooler they’d stolen from the medbay and opened it by slamming the cap on the edge of the table with his palm before sliding it across to him. Red looked reluctant to accept it at first until Blue nudged him and smiled.

“Thanks,” Red nodded. He took a sip of it, but very slowly.

They dealt him into their game of Cards Against Humanity and Blue and Orange showed him how to play. Within fifteen minutes he wasn’t sure which was more disturbing, how he was learning things about his crewmates that he normally had to spy on them during a vent crawl to learn or that Green of all people was winning.

When he finished the beer Pink had given him, he thought, “Okay, that’s enough,” when he already felt his head spinning, only for Pink to open him another one. Halfway through that one he had to hide his head under the table when he vomited out all of his feeding tentacles at once and had to quickly stuff them back in his mouth and swallow them before someone could look under the table to see if he was okay. It didn’t occur to him that they were running under a “no empty bottles” policy and that if he didn’t want Pink to keep giving him more he should just stop drinking all of it. He instead assumed it might be rude to leave it, which resulted in him swallowing down bile that pushed its way up through his primary mouth after being handed a third one. Lime was on his seventh bottle and Purple apparently drank nine and he had no idea how they both still had functioning livers.

“So you know, statistically, someone on our ship is probably an impostor,” White said out of nowhere.

Red almost choked on one of his tongues and tried to pass it off as his beer going down his breathing tube. “It’s probably Black,” he suggested.

“My husband is not an impostor!” Green protested. “I’d know by now!”

“You never know, Green. Maybe he just likes you,” Pink suggested. “I heard that impostors sometimes sneak up on crewmates they like but they don’t kill them, they just lay eggs inside of them and wait for them to hatch.”

Red subtly turned his head to Blue to see how he was holding out and noticed him squirming uncomfortably, no doubt wondering now if Red had laid eggs in his ass. He was looking at him, almost like he was hoping Red would refute that and call it a stupid rumor, but he instead just smirked at him and winked.

“Does anyone want anything stronger?” Lime offered.

The entire table quickly answered in agreement and even Purple woke up and said, “Sure!” even though he was the last person they should have been giving stronger alcohol to. Red was wondering what that screaming sound was and why no one else was reacting to it until he realized it was the voice inside of his head.

Lime got up and started mixing drinks into a large container behind the cafeteria counter. “Hey White, how much Everclear can a human being drink before they start vomiting out their entrails?” he shouted across the room.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Red groaned into his hands when he heard that.

“Are you guys sure you really want to drink one of Lime’s cocktails?” White’s warning probably should have been enough to make anyone concerned, but everyone was already in some state of inebriation by this point anyway and thus incapable of really comprehending. “The last time I drank something he made for me, I woke up three days later and realized I was humping the floating crate in storage.”

“Pff, they can’t be that bad, can they?” Orange asked.

Lime returned with a container. “Okay, glasses out!” he requested as he started filling his own. “I call this one an Elevator, because three sips and you’re all going down.”

“None for me, Lime. My girlfriend wouldn’t like me cheating on her with another crate,” White replied dryly.

“Okay, but you’re missing out,” Lime shrugged. He brought Red a glass from the kitchen and started filling it, ignoring his nervous look when he set it down in front of him. “Okay, last one to die of alcohol poisoning, don’t forget to clean up all the mess so that Black doesn’t yell at us.”

Everyone else started chugging, Blue coughing on his and deciding not to finish it after only ingesting a small amount while Red took the tiniest of baby sips, only to have the glass pushed back by a hand on the underside so that more would pour into his mouth when Lime noticed him trying to avoid drinking too much.

“Lime, don’t do that. He might not even like it,” White warned him.

“He’ll be fine,” Lime shrugged despite Red coughing and sputtering on it.

Evidently the “Elevator” was pretty aptly named. Within fifteen minutes, Green of all people started complaining about how hot it was in here and how constricting her environment suit was and started stripping it off in the middle of the cafeteria, much to the delight of those voyeurs still conscious and present. Pink stumbled towards the trash chute and started vomiting inside of it. Purple had passed out again across one of the cafeteria tables and someone had drawn dicks on his helmet with a Wite-Out pen and stuffed his hand down his pants. Lime was sitting under a table and he just wouldn’t stop giggling.

Blue tried to look anywhere but at Green’s naked, voluptuous body and realized that both Orange and Red were missing. So help him if he found them both fucking in a closet somewhere...he’d probably join them, actually.

Black walked in and started shouting, “It’s getting late. What are you all still doing... _Molly!”_ You could tell he was shocked to see what Green was doing when he used his wife’s real name. She streaked past him down the hall, forcing him to chase off after her. “Molly, put some pants on!”

“No!” she shouted back at him.

“Are you okay, Blue?” White snickered when he saw the look on his face.

“Well if I wasn’t gay before, I certainly am now,” he replied.

“You say that like she’s a troll.”

“I’m sure she’s actually very pretty if you’re into that, but she’s also kind of my supervisor and that’s a lot more of her than I ever wanted to see.”

White laughed. “You should probably find your boyfriend and get him to bed. I gotta go put Lime down before he starts making out with Pink again.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, you missed it? They did it while Green was taking her clothes off.” Oh sure, the thing he actually wouldn’t have minded seeing…

White fished Lime out from under the table. His heavily intoxicated friend started pawing at his suit and trying to find a zipper to take it off. “You look really hot right now, White,” Lime said, his words all slurring together.

“I didn’t know you like eggplants, Lime,” White replied.

“I do when ah’m drunk enough!”

Before looking for his love, Blue checked on Pink to see if he was okay and found him passed out in the fetal position with vomit running down the outside of the trash chute. Orange clearly wasn’t here, so he started looking room by room, finding him in navigation, sitting in one of the seats and staring at the screen displaying their current course and location.

“This show sucks,” Orange said.

“Come on, I need to get you to bed,” Blue replied.

“Lucas!” Orange said excitedly when he saw his boyfriend.

“Orange, Black told us we’re not supposed to use real names, you know-MMPFH!”

Orange grabbed him by the front of his suit and muffled his surprise when he started kissing him and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Blue groaned, realizing his boyfriend tasted very strongly of beer and whatever was in that Elevator thing. He wished he could stay like this, but Orange pulled away and slumped his head back in the chair, reminding Blue of just how inebriated he was.

“Okay, seriously now. Let’s go.”

Orange felt almost completely boneless as Blue pulled him to his feet. He was careful not to bump the injured hand wrapped in several layers of gauze as he got ahold of him. How was he going to get him down the ladder to the crew quarters? Short answer was he probably wasn’t, so the safest place he could think to leave him was the medbay. He wondered why Orange suddenly felt like so much dead weight when he heard him snoring in his ear.

“Oh, great.”

He couldn’t wake him, so he ended up having to piggyback him to the medbay, which wasn’t easy. Blue wasn’t a little guy by any means, but Orange was completely solid, having good genetics and years of taking apart and moving heavy machinery behind him to build up a lot of muscle. Blue had always thought Orange’s muscular physique was the most appealing part of his body, but now it was a hindrance.

Brown and Cyan were both in the medbay. Blue had wondered where they both had been while everyone else was celebrating. Figures they would both be working on their respective projects. Cyan must have been helping Brown with his samples because she was standing in his personal space. He was a biologist and she was a medic, so they both worked together frequently in the medbay and helped each other out a lot. Blue must have scared them when he entered because they both jumped back away from each other and also had a really freaked out look and a forced smile, like he’d just caught them doing something.

“I can’t get Orange down the ladder, so is it alright if I leave him here?” Blue requested. _Oh god, I think he just peed on me._

“Sure,” Cyan replied. “Just put him there. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Thanks, sis.”

He sort of just flopped Orange down onto the bed and made sure to roll him on his side so that he didn’t aspirate in his sleep should he throw up. That took care of his boyfriend, now what about the impostor that he’d recently started to grow affectionate towards? He wasn’t sure when Red disappeared from the party, but he did recall watching him get wobbly and hobble in the direction of the vent. Thankfully everyone seemed too drunk or preoccupied to notice if he had vented in front of them all. White certainly hadn’t said anything about it.

_You dumbass, you could have gotten yourself caught!_

The vents were not all completely connected to each other in one massive interlocking system, but he did have a vague idea where the one in the cafeteria might go and he walked back through that way to check there first. Pink was talking in his sleep again. Apparently a cucumber was threatening him. What he would give just to see what kind of dreams Pink had. He stopped to see if Purple was alright since Purple had been long passed out before everyone else and he seemed fine. Lucky was curled up on his chest. She really did seem to love Purple, probably because he snuck her bacon every morning at breakfast and let her sit on his shoulder while he was blasting asteroids.

He stepped into admin first to see if maybe Red had emerged from the vent in there and immediately clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp when he realized what he had just walked in on. Well Red wasn’t here, but Black and Green were. Black was still trying to get his wife under control and she wasn’t cooperating and had instead pushed him onto the crew map, undone the lower half of his suit, and was now attempting to climb into his lap. It was a little jarring to say the least considering Orange hadn’t been kidding when he called Green a prude earlier. She was the kind of person who would wear a swimsuit in the shower, even when she was alone.

“Get out,” Black ordered without lifting his voice.

“Sorry sir,” he apologized. Okay, so Red wasn’t there, so where could he be?

The only one in storage was White’s girlfriend (apparently), and he knew he hadn’t been in weapons, O2, or navigation because he had just checked there when he was looking for Orange. Where else could he be?

He had an idea. Red was the Skeld’s security officer, so he spent a reasonable amount of time in security, monitoring his crewmates to make sure no one was fighting and everyone was safe, and also possibly spying on Blue and Orange, as he had recently learned. His job must have been boring because fights were rare since everyone liked each other, but it was a job that Red was proud of because he liked the appreciation everyone gave him for looking out for his crew.

He made a pit stop at electrical just to make a hundred percent sure that he hadn’t gone in there, wincing when he saw there was still a bit of a suspicious stain on the floor under the electrical box, and walked through the lower engine and up towards security.

Found him.

Red was completely passed out in the chair in front of the monitors, which now displayed a “server offline” message rather than video feeds, which might have been related to the cable that Red seemed to have tripped over and pulled out. Tentacles spilled over the sides and ran up the console that controlled the cameras and he was very clearly in impostor form rather than the human form most people only ever saw him as. Red slept in the crew’s quarters just like everyone else, so Blue knew that Red was capable of holding a disguise even while sleeping. Either this was an intentional decision, which seemed unlikely since Red knew that sleeping while undisguised was a huge risk should someone find him while he was vulnerable, or Red was so intoxicated that he could no longer remember how to properly hold himself together. He could not move Red while he was in this state, so maybe he should stick around and keep watch to make sure no one found him?

He poked one of the tentacles to test how out of it Red really was. It began moving and grasping, though he suspected it was merely a reflex since none of the rest of Red was reacting to the touch. A smirk suddenly crossed his face. Maybe it was the buzz he still felt from the couple of beers he drank or maybe it was the fact that he was so used to Red being the one catching him unaware that pulling an Uno reverse card on him felt too enticing to pass up. He wondered how heavy a sleeper Red was?

Blue was an electrician, so he knew he could lock the door and prevent unwanted visitors by simply pulling out the fuse, and he had the keys to the fuse box that was meant to prevent people from doing that in one of the utility pockets of his suit. Once no human could get in or out, he pocketed the fuse and quietly snuck back up to Red, who was making a soft gurgling noise as he slept.

He touched Red gently, feeling the contours of his body and where they opened in a mouth, a normally completely hidden feature that was currently left completely exposed and vomiting limp tentacles. When he picked one up in his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, a reflex caused it to wrap around and clench his forearm. Blue had a pet snake once and the way the muscles of the tentacle gently constricted him felt kind of like when it was slithering up his arm. He found the squeeze and the gentle feel of muscle and tendon to be quite pleasant.

He put his hand into Red’s largest mouth, the one on his chest, feeling some kind of weird thrill over knowing just how easily Red could just snap it shut and tear his arm off. The inside of his mouth felt hot and slimy and was full of thick, noodly tentacles that he was easily able to bury his hand into. It kind of felt like sticking his hand in a bucket of slippery, writhing slime eels, but not quite as unpleasant. He watched Red hitch in his sleep and gently groan and knew that this probably felt as nice for him as it did for Blue.

He untangled his other hand from the tentacle loosely binding it and plunged them both inside of him. He had no idea just how sensitive Red’s tentacles were, but the way he whimpered in his sleep suggested that they were were on the higher end of the scale. He felt something poking his leg and found that the “mating tentacle” (as Blue had resigned to just referring to it as) had slid out of its sheath and was now dripping down the inside of his thigh. The tentacles were definitely erogenous.

One hand was deep inside of Red while the other reached between Red’s legs and started stroking him. The impostor made a low squeal and twitched and for a second Blue thought he might have woken him. Blue almost couldn’t get his hand completely around the tentacle, it was that thick, especially towards the base, but he could grasp enough of it to feel the not so subtle twitches and muscle contractions as it reacted to his touch. It felt just as slimy and wet and prehensile as the tentacles inside of his mouth and it felt just so warm. He almost wanted it inside of him again.

Blue felt tentacles brushing around the hand and forearm inside of him as they started to move and come alive and several of them suddenly shot out and wrapped around his arm, trailing all the way up to his shoulder, and wrapping around his throat and upper body. Blue looked startled to have been caught when he saw Red’s eyes open, and well...there were a lot of significantly bug-like eyes, so he couldn’t even pretend that Red wasn’t actually staring at him right now.

For a while Red just stared at him and neither of them moved. Maybe he was still groggy from intoxication and trying to figure out what was going on. Blue then felt his arm slowly sink further into the tentacle mass and realized it was being pulled in and moved around until his fingers pressed against something solid, not a tentacle, but a lump-like protrusion he couldn’t describe the feeling of as anything other than “wet, skinless peach”. He didn’t know what the purpose of this organ was, but when Red wriggled the second he put pressure on it he knew he’d just found something amazing.

“Don’t stop on my account, Bluebird,” Red pleaded, using the pet name Orange sometimes used for him.

Blue was quick to oblige, stroking him off and feeling his thighs and legs getting wet as the tip of Red’s tentacle dribbled all over him. It was the impostor’s turn to make high pitched and embarrassing noises and the more that Blue squeezed and kneaded that organ hidden underneath his tentacles, the more he watched Red jump in his seat as he was basically dragged along for the ride.

The tip of Red’s mating tentacle pressed against the inside of Blue’s leg as he gave it a particularly rough tug and Red yelped, spraying Blue’s lower half with a thick coating of shapeshifter semen. He jerked and writhed under Blue’s touch as he kept jerking him through it and Blue shivered at the sight of Red completely undone underneath him. He could see why Red got off on doing this to him. The thought that the impostor was a convulsing mess and it was all because of him gave him a different kind of euphoria than he was used to when on the receiving end.

The combination of alcohol and Red’s climax caused the impostor to go limp and he almost seemed to melt out of the chair, pulling the tentacle out of Blue’s hand on the way down. He lost any semblance of meaningful shape and looked more like a blob of thick tar with tendrils. Blue had to really tug to wrench his hand out from under the heavy mass that had gone completely amorphous in post-orgasmic bliss and all the tentacles that had grappled him when Red suddenly awoke just fell off like dead vines.

“That’s for grabbing my ass in the hall, Red,” Blue laughed.

“You say that like I’m complaining,” Red groaned. He tried to take a more familiar appearance but only managed to make himself look like a melting candle with mouths. “Fuck...I’m going to be feeling that tomorrow.”

“So what was that thing you had me squeezing?” Blue asked.

“It was my womb,” Red replied. “Or at least the muscle wall directly around it since you can’t actually touch it directly without dissecting me. Pressure on it feels like probably what pressure on your prostate feels like for you, but only when I’m not gestating anything, otherwise it would just feel uncomfortable.”

The silence was a few awkward seconds too long. “Okay then. I didn’t know you had one of those…”

“You mean you don’t have one?”

“No...no I don’t.”

“But then what did I lay my eggs in?” When he saw Blue shriek and start clutching his abdomen and feeling for any strange foreign objects that might be gestating in his gut, Red started cackling. “Sorry. I told you impostor humor doesn’t translate.”

“So for the record, you can’t actually do that, can you? Because I don’t want to explain to my baby sister why I’m suddenly in the medbay giving birth to squid babies…”

“We’re not xenomorphs, Blue,” Red pointed out. Blue looked so relieved to hear that. “I don’t even like children.”

“Not at all?”

“No. Their small bones are a choking hazard and there’s hardly any meat on them.”

Blue laughed. “Ah. Impostor humor.”

Red stared at him awkwardly. “Yes…humor…” He groaned and spilled over the side of the chair. “Ugh, this is why I don’t drink. Remind me to punch Lime in the dick tomorrow.”

“You seem surprisingly articulate now for someone who was completely hammered just an hour ago,” Blue pointed out.

“I metabolize alcohol differently than you do so I get drunk twice as hard and sober twice as quickly. I’m still kinda feeling it though, but at least I’m not at the point where a haunted crate looks sexy anymore.”

“So are you going to be okay if I leave you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I don’t think anyone’s going to come out this way for the rest of the night and I’ll be fine before everyone’s up in the morning. You go to bed.” Red started purring and pulled Blue closer with an embrace of tentacles before shoving him towards the door. “Also Blue, you might want to wash your legs off.”

He looked at his legs and realized that his upper half was still Blue, but his lower half looked closer to White. “Oh. Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

Blue replaced the fuse and locked the tamper box so he could leave and made his way to the ladder leading to the lower decks, hoping that no one saw him before he could get to the bathroom. He felt a little flushed and he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol still in his system or the arousal.

He splashed some cold water in his face at the bathroom sink and wiped his dripping legs off with a damp towel before making his way back to the opposite end of the hall to the crew quarters and was passed by the ship’s captain. Black looked frazzled when he carried his wife back to the captain’s cabin. She was more or less fairly limp, though she was still conscious and seemed to have a satisfied look on her face. He had her wrapped in an emergency blanket so no one could see the clothes that she wasn’t wearing. He also seemed embarrassed and refused to look Blue in the eyes when he passed him.

“White, tell your buddy Lime he’s scrubbing the toilets for a month,” Black said when he also passed him in the hall. Between this and the time Lime figured out how to hack the announcement system so he could serenade the entire ship with “WAP”, the Skeld was going to have the cleanest bathrooms in the galaxy.

White was standing in the hall and munching on a meat stick that he’d stolen from Lime’s stash. He reached out and grabbed Blue, pulling him off to the side.

“So how’s your impostor friend doing?” he whispered. “You just went to check on him right?” Blue had a deer in the headlights look. “You should tell Red that it’s probably not a good idea to use the vents when he’s in a room full of people. Someone other than me might have seen him.”

Blue was stunned. White had seen him use the vent in the cafeteria after all. But he didn’t tell Black or call an emergency meeting, thus violating the same protocol that Blue had been violating in the event a crewmate was discovered or suspected of being an impostor.

“Get some sleep, Blue. You need it, since I know Red and Orange have both been keeping you up,” he said before walking past him to the bunks.

The only thing running through his mind right now was _FUUUUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, White knows!
> 
> Also the next chapter is most definitely going to be the one where Orange finds out. I already have it half done, I just need some time to finish and refine it because I want it to be up to my own extremely high standards.
> 
> ...cue the voice in the back of my head asking me, “What standards? Two chapters ago you wrote a body horror alien giving himself a blowjob!”


	5. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange makes a startling discovery about just what Blue has been doing behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any errors in this chapter, I had like ten minutes to edit and post it before I had to get ready for work. I’ll read through it when I get home in a few hours and make some changes to the text then if I feel it needs them, so feel free to point out in the comments if you notice anything weird...I wrote parts of this out of order and then mashed them together afterwards so there might be a few inconsistencies that I didn’t catch.
> 
> Sorry this took so much longer for me to write than the other chapters, but I just had so much trouble writing the smut portion of this chapter for some reason. I literally looked up a lot of Among Us porn for ideas...a lot. And then I realized that instead of working on finishing this, I was literally just writing three paragraphs and then spending hours staring at pictures of impostor dicks and adding to my growing stash of questionable fanart saved to my laptop and that my guinea pig is probably judging me now.

The Skeld was plunged into darkness as the generator seemingly failed once again. Black began screaming a string of profanity that could be heard through the ventilation in the rooms connected to admin before he ordered Blue to go fix it over the comms. This time when the lights went out, Blue did not question who as he had already long figured out the first time was not a freak accident but a sabotage. The only thing he was questioning was why. Was Red really horny again? Why did he have to cut the lights to lure him when he knew he could just ask to see him in the security room to discuss an important task or something? Unless he just got some kind of thrill over ambushing him like this.

He once more felt like he was in a horror movie as he made his way to electrical in the dark, flashlight illuminating the hallway. He knew he had nothing to fear from the only impostor on the ship (at least he hoped he was the only one, though he was sure Red would have warned him if someone else wasn’t what they said they were), but no matter how safe he knew he was, he still felt like he was being stalked by something.

Red was already standing next to the electrical box waiting for him when he got there. He was still mostly human in appearance if not for the floating tentacles waving around behind him, which coupled with his tall, thin, and lanky appearance silhouetted just behind the reach of the flashlight made him kind of look like the Slender Man watching him from the dark.

“Red, touch those switches and I’m gonna make you choke on your own tentacles,” Blue threatened him when he opened the electrical box. “Why the hell did you cut the power again? You know how how hard it is to restart the generator!”

The impostor pressed up against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing back flashbacks of their first encounter together. It felt like so long ago even though it was only at most two months.

“I wanted to talk.”

Blue swore when he flipped the wrong switch, forcing him to restart. “About?”

“Us.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Where do we stand in your eyes?” Red asked.

Blue couldn’t help but note the insecurities in his voice. He temporarily ignored the electrical box to turn around and look at him. “What’s this about?”

“It doesn’t bother you that we’ve been fucking all this time even though you have a boyfriend?”

Blue looked uncomfortable. “It does. It really does,” he admitted. “And for the record, you were the one that started this.”

“I didn’t force you to continue it though,” Red replied. “Oh. Never mind, there was the time in the showers…and also last night...” He shifted weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably. “So where are we going from here?”

“I love Orange,” Blue stated. “I don’t want to lose him. Being with him makes me really happy.” Red nodded in understanding. “But I’m worried that I’m starting to get too close to you, too.”

“Do you want to stop?” Red asked. “We can just be friends. I won’t touch you when no one’s looking anymore. I won’t spy on you and Orange from the vents and security cameras.”

“But then _you_ won’t be happy,” Blue pointed out.

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy,” Red replied.

“Then why do you sound sad?”

“I’m not gonna lie, Blue. I didn’t think this would be a regular thing between us. I thought I’d just slip in, fuck you, and slip out and you’d never even know who did it.”

“And then you pretty much gave yourself away in the cafeteria,” Blue pointed out. “Why would you do that if you didn’t want me to know it was you?” Red made a sound like a soft whimpering, similar to one that a kicked dog would make. “Oh my god. You did want me to know. You’re lonely, aren’t you?”

“I loved you from the moment I met you, Blue. You just had this innocence and vulnerability about you, like you desperately wanted someone to hug you,” Red admitted.

Blue had been in a rough place a year ago when he had joined the crew of the Skeld and he really did desperately want someone to hug him. Orange had actually helped drag him out of a 15 year long depression. He wasn’t completely rid of it and still felt vulnerable and depressed sometimes, but he was still far happier than he had been.

“I was scared to talk to you because, well, you’ve already noticed I get nervous talking to humans, so I would just sit in the room and listen to you talk to Orange for hours, pretending I was busy doing something else. I learned so much about you without ever speaking to you.”

“Such as?”

Red smirked. It lacked the mischievous flare that he usually had whenever he smiled at Blue and seemed more affectionate. “Your real name is Lucas, you’re 35 years old, your favorite color is indigo, your favorite animal is the saltwater crocodile because it’s the first animal you saw at the zoo when you were were a kid and you like snakes. When you were six years old you took apart your grandma’s generator with a screwdriver which jumpstarted your interest in a career as an electrician because you wanted to know how it worked. Your parents…” Red got quiet.

“Continue, Red,” Blue urged him. He already knew the kinds of things he was going to say about them since he never had a kind word to describe the narcissists who raised him.

“They threw you out of the house when you were 15 because you were gay and you had to live with your grandmother, then six years later you got full custody of your 9 year old sister because your parents were abusive. This job was supposed to help pay for her medical school debt and she tagged along because she didn’t want to be apart from you for several years.”

“You really did listen in a lot,” he nodded. A lot of these things he could have gleaned from conversations spoken anywhere, but Orange was the only person on the ship other than obviously Cyan who knew about his home life.

“I had nothing to do but listen.” Blue heard something that sounded like a gulp coming from Red’s throat. “And then I listened to Orange asking you if you wanted to get a drink in the cafeteria.”

Neither Blue nor Orange had noticed because they weren’t paying attention to him, but Red’s head had shot in Blue’s direction and he had looked absolutely heartbroken when Blue smiled and answered yes. He had a long cry while curled up in the chair in security when he realized he hadn’t acted fast enough and someone else had won Blue over first. He had continued to watch them, hoping it wouldn’t work out between the two and he’d still have a chance, but from everything he saw the two were compatible in every way. Even their arguments usually ended in apology kisses and no lingering ill feelings.

That one night when he watched in secret what he thought was just another quick make out in storage before heading off to their bunks with everyone else, Red was absolutely shocked when it escalated after Orange reached a hand between Blue’s legs, catching his partner and the voyeuristic impostor both by disguise. He couldn’t leave without alerting them that someone was in the room with them, so he ended up witnessing Blue on his back on a crate while Orange held his legs and pounded him until he was a squealing, writhing mess, and watching it happen had Red completely turned on, though he couldn’t help but wish he could be the one doing that to him.

The hurt lessened a little over time but it was never completely gone. He realized that Orange made Blue happy, and after everything he’d gone through, being raised by people who made him feel worthless, getting thrown out of his own home, putting his entire life on hold to raise his little sister, Blue deserved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with Red.

Which was something he reminded himself now as he had this conversation with Blue. He knew his actions were conflicting Blue and after a long hard thought he realized it was probably best to leave him be. Orange was here first and he was important to Blue, he wasn’t going to force him to choose between them both when the choice should have been nonexistent in the first place. It was the day he had watched Blue and Orange in the medbay from the vents while they comforted each other after Orange’s injury that made him suddenly realize that what they were doing was wrong and it had taken him weeks of thinking about it for him to finally come to that conclusion. Blue needed Orange. He didn’t need an impostor to complicate his life.

“I never knew you actually felt that strongly about me, Red,” Blue said. “I just thought you were only interested in sex.”

“Don’t let how I feel about you dictate how you run your life, Blue. You have to do what makes you happy sometimes too.”

There was a soft hiss as Blue undid the clasps of his helmet and let it fall to the floor. He heard the visor crack and winced when he knew Green was going to beat his ass six ways to Sunday if she found out he damaged it again after she had just buffed out all the scratches that Red’s teeth had left in the finish. He had two weeks worth of stubble growing on his face and looked tired, likely was since Red had decided to jump from the vent and surprise fuck him against the bathroom wall while he was getting ready for bed last night, and then upon returning to his bunk he found out that Orange was apparently in the mood because he dragged him off as well (Blue very well couldn’t tell him he was already spent and exhausted because Orange always questioned why out of concern that he might not be okay, and he was too frazzled to come up with an excuse).

Blue pushed Red’s helmet off too (it came off easy, confirming what he had suspected for a while, that the suit was not actually a part of Red’s disguise but instead had been modified to allow him unrestricted movement and use of his mouths and tentacles when he shapeshifted) and found an inhuman face and multiple eyes staring back at him. He once asked Red how many eyes he had and he answered that at any given time he had between ten and thirty, not all of them usually visible all at once- like his teeth they apparently routinely got reabsorbed and broken down inside his body and regenerated as they wore out, a concept which Blue had found bizarre.

“Blue, what the hell are you…”

“If you’re going to make me say goodbye, at least let me do it properly,” Blue replied.

He put his arms around Red’s neck and moved in for a kiss. It had been just as awkward as the last time Red had kissed him without any lips and he could feel the teeth moving against his mouth as the impostor opened his jaws just enough to slip his tongue in his mouth. Arms moved around behind Blue’s back and grasped him as he felt a few wayward tentacles slithering across his body to do the same. Red tried to pull away, but Blue pulled him back in and the impostor keened in surprise when he felt Blue’s arm brush against the teeth of the gaping maw in his chest.

“Blue?”

The voice caught them both by surprise, both by how unexpected it was and how hurt it sounded. They both pulled away from each other, Blue instinctively giving Red a rough shove to try to separate the both of them as quickly as possible.

“Hi, baby,” Blue replied. Red could hear his partner’s heart pounding in his chest when Blue realized what they’d just been caught doing. “How long have you been standing there?” Red was less worried that he’d been caught making out with someone else’s boyfriend and more that he had been caught with his tentacles out and completely exposed as an impostor.

“Blue,” Orange said again, this time sounding less sad and more angry. Blue heard Red make that gulping sound again when Orange turned his head and glared at him next. “You’re an impostor?”

Red refused to look at him, instead focusing on a spot on the wall where he could see a suspicious dried substance that had splattered on and leaked down the side long ago. He thought he’d cleaned all of that up, but he now realized he really did not do a good job at all.

“And you!” Orange looked at his boyfriend. “You mean to tell me that all this time you’ve been fucking an impostor and you didn’t even think to film it so I could watch it later?”

Red’s expression went from shame to total confusion. “Wait, _what?”_

“Black told me to come down here and make sure you weren’t fucking around because it took you so damn long to fix the lights last time and it turns out you were fucking an impostor and you didn’t even think to invite me to help!”

Blue knew this probably was not a moment he should be laughing at, but he snorted at the intense mood whiplash of Red one minute looking ashamed and worried he just irreparably damaged Blue’s relationship with Orange and then the next looking like he did that morning in the cafeteria when he was trying to comprehend how Lime planned on returning the piece of pork roll he asked White to borrow and then ate.

“Oh. I’m glad you think this is funny, because after this, I’m gonna make sure you aren’t able to walk tomorrow,” Orange said. His statement sounded considerably less angry than he had been a second ago and Red was sure he had just seen him go through the full spectrum of grief acceptance in less than a minute.

When Blue just snickered harder at Orange’s threat, Red looked like his brain had just broken. “Hold on. I’m confused. Are you angry or not?”

“Red, I’m livid,” Orange replied, though his tone didn’t sound livid. “Last time the power went out Blue came back from electrical limping and told me he needed to take a shower, and then last night he was so exhausted he actually fell asleep while I was blowing him, and now I know that’s all you!”

Blue looked so embarrassed that Orange had just told Red that. “You fell asleep during a blowie?”

“It felt nice and you kind of wore me out,” Blue admitted.

Red still wasn’t sure where Orange stood and he wasn’t sure if Orange really understood where he stood either, but maybe they could work something out that would make him less angry. “You...maybe want to help?”

“Red,” Blue sighed. Red shrugged. He had no idea how else to make this better. Orange was weird and hard to figure out.

Orange had a fairly neutral expression on his face. “Red, are you propositioning me?” he asked.

“You have no idea what you just got yourself into,” Blue warned him.

Orange looked him up and down from teeth to tentacle. They couldn’t see his expression from here behind his opaque visor, but Blue was sure by the tilt of his head that he liked what he saw and he could almost sense the grin forming on his boyfriend’s face. “Okay, Red. I’ll forgive you. In fact I actually don’t mind the idea of sharing my boyfriend with you as long as he’s also perfectly okay with this arrangement, but there’s one condition.”

Red noticed a grin creeping up on Blue’s face and had a feeling that whatever Orange’s condition was, he was not going to like it. “Name it.”

“I want to fuck you.”

Red’s tongues fell out of his open mouth and dangled limply below, which was probably the impostor equivalent of a jaw drop. _“Me?”_

“Yeah, see, you’ve been going around behind my back and encouraging my boyfriend to cheat on me, and I think it’s only fair to ask for some compensation. Don’t you think, Bluebird?”

Blue looked like he was trying not to laugh as he enthusiastically nodded his head. “Fuck yeah, I think so,” he replied.

“...is this also because I grabbed your ass in the hall, Blue?”

“Hey, just remember what you told me last time in electrical. This is nothing new to you.” When Red did not have his usual sarcastic rebuttal, Blue almost snorted again. “You’re serious. This _is_ new to you?”

“Shut up.”

“You’ve never had someone fuck you instead of the other way around?” Orange asked.

Red hesitated to answer. “...no,” he admitted.

He didn’t even let other impostors breed him because the idea of carrying and raising offspring did not sound appealing to him in the slightest and that distaste still carried over even when he knew there was no risk of that happening. Didn’t it figure that he had to catch feelings for the boyfriend of the one guy in the galaxy who read H.P. Lovecraft and then decided he wanted to fuck Yog-Sothoth?

Orange strolled right up to him and then swiped his legs out from under him, causing him to land on his ass. It didn’t hurt him, but it did catch him by surprise at how easily Orange was able to do that. Orange immediately climbed on top of him. “Then allow me to be the first.”

Blue got down on his knees beside him to make sure Orange wasn’t being too rough. “You alright, Red?” he asked. “He’s not going to force you if you’re really uncomfortable with this. You just have to let him know.”

“I _am_ uncomfortable,” Red admitted. “But then so were you.”

Blue wondered if this was meant to be an apology for being a little aggressive with him the last time they were in electrical, but he also knew that while Orange could be rough, he was not the type of person to be forceful unless his partner wanted it too. “Are you sure, Red?”

“This is supposed to be fun for you too, you know,” Orange pointed out, confirming what Blue thought.

“Go ahead. If I change my mind halfway through I’ll let you know,” Red replied.

Orange nodded towards his boyfriend. “Maybe you should hold him, just to make him a little more comfortable.”

“Good idea,” Blue replied. He sat down on the floor behind Red and half pulled him into his lap. Red noted that he could feel Blue’s boner already poking him in the back. Yeah, he really was enjoying this too much. “Better?”

Red had to admit, Blue cradling him like this did have a strangely calming effect. He felt safe, even though he knew that Orange was about to do something that scared him. Blue wouldn’t let him get hurt, not that he expected Orange to intentionally hurt him.

“So uh, how do I get in here?” Orange asked. He was talking about Red’s suit, which he apparently had not yet figured out was not actually a part of the disguise.

“You take it off, dumbass,” Red replied.

Seams started to peel apart and tentacles of varying sizes started to emerge as he pushed and effortlessly pulled his way out through the suit’s neck without undoing any of the parts that normally would have prevented it from being taken off, like a butterfly escaping from a cocoon. If this was how effortlessly he could remove his suit, it made sense how he was able to fit through the narrow vents. He pushed the empty suit aside and laid back down in Blue’s arms once more while Orange moved his hands across his bony feeling hips.

“Damn,” Orange said now that he could see the rest of his body.

His red-tinted body already looked rather thin but it wasn’t clear just how much padding the suit actually had until he’d taken it off. He wasn’t anything resembling emaciated and if he were a human he would have been considered perfectly healthy, but compared to Blue and especially Orange, he looked so small as he had a lower than average body mass for an impostor due to years of living off of human food instead of humans. It was hard to believe that this thing was probably stronger than the both of them put together.

The fingers of Orange’s uninjured right hand felt around his body, dipping into mouths and feeling tendrils grasping at his fingers, while his other hand, still bandaged but almost healed enough that he was already slowly starting to use it again, stayed at his hip, stroking it and watching Red’s eyes close as he took in the sensation. Red made an appreciative purr when Orange slipped his hand inside of his maw and gave a handful of tentacles a squeeze.

“Has anyone ever told you your face looks like a vagina with teeth?” he asked.

Red’s eyes shot open and he had a dry expression. “Is that your attempt at being sexy?”

“No,” Orange laughed. “Just an observation I made.”

Red turned his head when he saw Blue trying to look at him. “Your face does look like a vagina with teeth…”

“How would you even know what a vagina looks like?” His rebuttal just made Blue laugh.

Red could tell that Blue was enjoying the bit of role reversal of watching the impostor being the one at the mercy of a crewmate. He had a stupid smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend move his hand towards that spot in between Red’s legs. Red still had not emerged from hiding, so to speak, due to his resistance to the idea of someone else fucking him, but Orange still found that spot with his fingers and plunged them in, much to Red’s surprise. Red jumped, limbs and tentacles actually lifting off the ground, and he made a high pitched screech that sounded like a surprised parrot when Orange suddenly shoved his entire fist inside. That felt...slightly unpleasantly tight. Orange had pretty big hands already and they were made bigger by the fact that he still had his glove on.

“Holy shit, Orange. Did you just shove your hand in there without warning him first?” Blue asked.

“Oh hey, there _is_ a cock in there,” Orange said when he felt something pressing up against his hand.

“Yes...and also now your fist…” Red replied. He tried desperately to look like he wasn’t enjoying it in hopes that Orange would give up and relinquish control, but it wasn’t working and his head was starting to lull to the side. Holy fuck, it wasn’t working…

Orange managed to wrap his fingers around the head of the alien appendage and began stroking it while it was still inside of him. Red bucked his hips towards the action. “You like that, Red?” Red didn’t answer. “It looks like you’re enjoying it.” He wished he could go in deeper, but there was kind of a bit of resistance by way of having the space already tightly occupied. This was clearly not meant to be an entrance hole.

“Fuck,” Red groaned when Orange slightly quickened the pace. He hoped he didn’t go too much faster because it might cause it to cross the line from pleasure into agonizing pain if he did. Thankfully he seemed to keep a steady pace where he was at.

Orange watched him and the way the muscles in his abdominal area were beginning to contract with every movement. Despite his earlier reservations, Red was clearly not resisting anymore. “You ready to come out and play now?” he asked.

“Yes...fuck...just...careful when you remove your hand,” Red whimpered.

“Why?” Orange asked. He let go and withdrew his fist with a wet pop, only to get sprayed by a gush of lubrication when Red’s very sizable dick sprung out and smacked Orange directly in the face. It made a harsh thud as it bounced off the visor and left a greasy smear across his vision. “Oh. That’s why,” he said while Blue laughed at his misfortune. He looked around the darkened room, illuminated only by the flashlight Blue had unclipped from his suit and placed on the ground next to them. “Everything looks like a dream sequence now.”

A tentacle wiped the smear off his face. “I told you to be careful.”

“He did. I heard him,” Blue replied.

“No comments from the peanut gallery, Bluebird!” Orange said playfully. He got quiet when he actually got a better look at the appendage that had just nailed him in the face. “Holy shit...Blue, I now totally understand why you cheated on me. This shit would have looked big on a horse!”

“This is actually considered about average for an impostor,” Red pointed out.

Orange looked at his boyfriend to see if his head space was being occupied with the same kind of thoughts he had and the distantly contemplative expression on his face reassured him that yes, Blue was now thinking about the size of impostor dicks too.

He sat up and examined it with his hands, aware that he’d probably have to change his bandage later when it started getting wet and slimy, but he was beyond the point of caring right this moment. He had already noticed that not all of Red’s tentacles were the same. The ones that remained outside his body at all times had the same rough yet somehow smooth texture as the rest of his body and were a very dark gray with the same red tinted color as the rest of him and were relatively thin and long and very muscular, while the ones that were carried internally until needed were a pale flesh color and felt smooth and slimy and on average were a chunkier consistency. He didn’t know what the distinction meant, though they were probably specialized for different purposes.

The one that made up Red’s genitalia had more in common with the internal tentacles, pale pink flesh covered in so much slime that it was pooling at the base, and thicker in consistency while also retaining some traits more common to the external tentacles, such as a bumpier texture and tighter feeling muscles.

He stroked it, dragging a gloved hand slowly up and down it. Like a human penis it seemed like it was more sensitive at the top and every time he dragged his fingers closer to the tip, Red shuddered and whimpered. He started going a little bit faster, the rubbery grips on the underside of the glove providing a pleasant texture as they slicked up with the natural lube that seemed to be secreting from it. Blue had snaked a hand down to Red’s chest and was brushing the edge of his maw, teasing him that he might slip his hand inside. Orange smirked when he noticed that Red was starting to drool, from both of his more noticeable mouths it seemed as there was currently foam running down one of the corners of his maw too. He did seem a little more slobbery than he expected, though maybe that was just an unfortunate side effect of his internal anatomy just being very, very wet, but Orange wasn’t really complaining.

And then Orange stopped. The sound that Red made sounded so offended that Blue half expected him to grab Orange’s hand with a tentacle and force him to finish him.

“I said I wanted to fuck you Red, not give you a handie,” Orange pointed out.

Orange got up on his knees and despite the low light conditions, Red’s night vision allowed him to watch Orange undoing the lower half of his suit. Blue sounded appreciative while he watched his partner free himself and give himself a few strokes, coating himself in slick lubrication. He looked relieved. Red knew that feeling all too well. All suits were custom made to their wearers’ dimensions and as such were very form fitting with very little extra room to the point where getting a boner in one could be very uncomfortable, more so for him because his was about half the length of a human arm, but seeing Orange’s girth for the first time up close, he could see why he might have been struggling with it too. Blue certainly had a type.

Orange hooked his hands under Red’s knees and pulled him forward until only his head was in Blue’s lap while his lower half was in his, the impostor’s legs wrapped around Orange’s waist.

“So is there a spot I can put it, or do I have to get creative?” Orange asked. He thrust upwards, brushing his erection against Red’s and making the impostor squeak.

Red didn’t answer and instead made an uncomfortable sound. “Red, you better tell him or he’s gonna just stick it in any hole he finds, and it might just be the one you breathe out of,” Blue warned him. As weird as he found it to imagine since Red had rather obvious male genitalia and looked and apparently identified as male (at the very least as part of his disguise since he wasn’t sure if impostors had such a concept as gender and honestly never thought about it), a few loose comments by Red, namely his casual mention of having a womb, made Blue suspect that all impostors might actually be biological hermaphrodites. Theoretically this meant that he had to have the proper parts to also be on the receiving end.

Apparently he was right because Red reluctantly answered, “It’s directly underneath. Right here.”

He wrapped a tentacle around Orange’s hand and moved it directly beneath his most sensitive organ. Orange put pressure on the spot and several of his fingers slipped in with very little resistance, causing Red to hiss, though the sound didn’t sound like one of discomfort. It seemed to be the same place that his male genitalia emerged and retracted from, but he distinctly felt a separate pocket underneath the sheath that normally hid Red’s dick. He slid his fingers in and out of it, testing its depth and watching Red twitch at the sensation. It was tight enough that the further he pushed his hand in, the more of a squeeze he felt and Red looked mildly uncomfortable. Clearly he hadn’t been lying about never having done this before. His female organs were tragically underutilized. He hoped this didn’t hurt him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“You gonna fuck me already?” Red retorted impatiently. “You’re going too slow!”

Orange laughed. “I guess that’s a yes.”

Orange pulled his hand out and replaced it with his dick. With the first thrust, Red threw his head back into Blue’s lap and squealed. That felt different. That felt _really_ different. Blue’s hand plunged into his chest past his teeth and dug around through the tentacles looking for that spot that Red had showed him earlier, and when he found it, Red launched a tentacle like a projectile from his mouth, and it flopped to the side like a drowned squirrel. The tentacle seemed to be a breathing tube of some sort because it looked like it was gulping for air.

“That sounds like stirring a bowl of mac and cheese,” Orange commented on the obscene noises coming from inside of Red’s chest cavity right now.

“Well thank you for corrupting one of my favorite foods,” Blue replied.

“I actually liked mac and cheese too, even though there’s no meat in it,” Red added.

Orange picked up the pace. “Oh fuck,” Red whined as Orange pounded him and Blue roughly fingered and squeezed his insides. His dick felt so neglected. If Orange were an impostor he would have just wrapped his around Orange’s and just slid right in, but Orange’s dick was only about half the length of Red’s, which didn’t leave him the necessary room. He instead settled for stroking himself off with a tentacle, the firm squeeze making him hiss with every glide across the head.

Red’s inhales were getting sharp. Thick strings of drool were dribbling down from his mouths and a tentacle had tightly wrapped around the arm that Blue had inside of him, forcing him to hold more pressure on that delicious spot for longer. Showing him that was the best idea he’d ever had, and he couldn’t believe he thought of it while drunk. Orange’s hand joined the tentacle in stroking him off as Red started to twitch from sharp muscle contractions.

Red could barely speak as his vocal cords were currently being used to make noises other than intelligible words. “Move your head…” he grunted.

“What was that?” Orange replied. He couldn’t really hear his distorted voice very well over the sounds of his own panting reverberating through the inside of his helmet.

“Orange, he’s telling you that he’s about to…”

With a wet splurt and intense pressure, Red completely unloaded on Orange’s face and down the front of his body, almost completely coating him. Blue lost it and fell onto his back laughing. “You look like you just got hit with a water balloon full of mayonnaise!” Even Red made a sound not too much unlike laughter. Orange was sure he was completely proud of himself for that.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I left my helmet on.” He’d stopped thrusting and hastily tried to wipe off the front of his visor so he could see, only to give up when it just smeared and made visibility even harder and took it off completely. “One of you could have warned me there would be that much!”

“And ruin the surprise?” Blue laughed.

“I did try to warn you,” Red panted. “Are you going to finish, or?”

Orange resumed thrusting. “Fuck...and to think you didn’t want me to do this,” he said when he heard Red squeal again.

Red hated to admit and refused to do so, but this was fantastic. Maybe he could get Blue to fuck him sometime on a later date. Blue was always so submissive and could stand to try taking initiative once in a while.

Orange was getting closer. He leaned over Red’s body as he thrust into him and could feel a moist heat on his face coming from the massive maw just underneath him. A tongue emerged and lapped cum off the front of his tangerine colored suit, tracing along his throat just where the suit met his skin and intertwining itself through metal loops meant to attach equipment such as survival lines in the event of a spacewalk so that he couldn’t get away from him if he wanted to.

Orange started crying and pushed his hips forward, burying himself as deep into the impostor as he could get. Red’s claws scraped the floor as he was pushed back slightly. He felt Blue’s hand on his shoulder, gently kneading him as he coaxed him through his orgasm. All of a sudden Red yelped and went rigid and started shaking violently, an action which seemed to catch Red as much by surprise as the other two. His muscles seemed to sharply contract, something which Orange was definitely feeling from where he was still inside of him, and he ended up slobbering all over himself as his tentacles tried to find something to grab and hold onto and settled for shoving Blue to the ground and pinning his upper body. When he was done he flopped his head onto Blue’s crotch, face-mouth inverted pointy side out, breathing tubes sliding out of his mouth and gulping for air, and he might have looked dead if the tentacles inside the massive maw in his chest weren’t still visibly pulsing and wriggling.

Orange flopped on top of him, careful to lean weight off to the side so as not to let his face slip inside of the mouth that took up pretty much the entirety of his chest. “Did you just?” he asked him.

“I had no idea that could happen…” Red admitted. He was still staring off into space, all bug eyes wide like he’d just seen some serious shit.

Blue couldn’t help but laugh as he crawled out from under Red’s tentacles and watched him try to move only to ragdoll back to the ground. So apparently both of Red’s reproductive systems could climax separately. Red was probably cursing himself right now that he was robbed of a second orgasm every time he masturbated or had sex.

The way Red’s mouth was inverted made the comparisons to a vagina with teeth more obvious. Blue tried to count how many rows of teeth that Red had in his face but realized quickly that they weren’t so much neat little rows of shark teeth and were more like a cluster of needles positioned wherever they fit. The breathing tubes retracted and Red started to close the flaps of his mouth. Blue guessed that meant this was over. He tucked one leg under himself and started to get up.

He suddenly felt tentacles creeping up his legs, one of them putting pressure between his thighs. “Where are you going, Blue? You’re next.”

Blue suddenly knew what a mouse felt like when it saw a ball python slithering towards it. The tentacles suddenly constricted and pulled him on his back towards the impostor until he was underneath him again, this time facing Red directly. He heard Orange laughing and knew this meant his boyfriend had no plans to save him as Red started tearing open the clasps and belts of his suit. Red only pulled it down just enough that his arms were tangled and pinned to his sides, preventing him from moving them.

“Having fun, Blue? You look like you’re having fun,” Red asked him.

Blue inhaled sharply when he felt a long, thick, slobbery tongue draw up his exposed abs. “Yeah, loads of fun,” he replied.

Orange suddenly felt a tentacle wrap around him too and gasped in surprise when he was yoinked closer, his head pushed down towards Blue’s newly exposed groin with one hand. Red’s fingers were long, clawed, and thin and almost completely wrapped around the back of Orange’s head. It felt almost like a five-legged spider was wrapped around him. It was pretty obvious what Red intended Orange to do, even before he asked Blue, “Think you can stay awake this time?”

“Fuck you, Red,” Blue retorted.

“Your boyfriend already did that, didn’t he?” Red chuckled. It was clear that Red was back in control and he was relishing every minute of going back to the status quo of being the sarcastic impostor with a quip for everything.

Blue closed his eyes and almost sobbed with relief when Orange completely swallowed him in one go. He heard his boyfriend choke as Red pushed down until he felt himself pressing against the back of his throat. He somehow managed the coherency to say, “Red, careful. You’re choking him.”

“Oh right, humans have a gag reflex, don’t they?” He said this with a heavy veil of sarcasm. Blue knew he watched human porn because he caught him watching it instead of the security monitors when he came to fetch him for dinner once, so he knew that Red knew exactly what he was doing by forcing Orange’s head down so far. Red’s tongues licked Blue’s body again, leaving long trails of drool across his skin that cooled in the comparatively lower temperatures of the surrounding air.

“You don’t?” Orange said as he coughed and sputtered.

“I don’t breathe the same way you do and can swallow anything up to twice as large as my head whole, and I don’t have teeth specialized for chewing...so no,” Red replied.

“...I want to see it.”

“I’ve seen it,” Blue admitted. “It’s impressive.”

“Maybe I’ll show you later,” Red said a second before shoving Orange back down on Blue’s dick, silencing Orange and making Blue louder.

Orange felt the pressure on the back of his head lessen but the hand was still there. He didn’t need much coaxing to blow his boyfriend, he’d already done it so many times that he knew exactly where to lick to get Blue to cry. He was more interested in what Red was doing, but every time he tried to look up to find out the grip on the back of his head tightened and held him in place.

Red was purring as he licked up and down Blue’s body, nipping his shoulder in the exact spot he knew would make Blue groan, biting his neck and adding another scar to the collection of scars he now had thanks to Red. On the plus side he didn’t have to come up with an explanation for Orange about where they were all coming from now.

The impostor seemed fascinated as he watched someone else sucking Blue off. He’d seen this before, from a vent, from a camera, sometimes in the room with them but they never noticed because he was very good at hiding, but no matter how many times he saw this he still started shivering with arousal every time.

As much as he wanted to watch Blue cum inside Orange’s mouth, he had other plans and finally removed his hand and allowed Orange to ease up once Blue was starting to edge closer. He was rough with his tentacles when he forced Orange to the floor on his back. Blue barely had a moment to know what was going on before the rest of his suit was pulled off and he was similarly lifted up and forced down on top of Orange so that they were both facing each other.

It occurred to Blue as tentacles pinned him to his boyfriend’s body that Orange was still mostly wearing his environment suit, and that did not feel fair at all. Random bits of metal from clasps, loops, and belts dug into his skin and felt ice cold, but he couldn’t move away from them with Red on top of him and forcing him down. Pushing against the tentacles to get up again was pointless. Of the three of them, Red was the one that was most built like a rail, so you’d think fighting back would be easy. If he didn’t know he was a shapeshifting alien whose body mass was denser and more muscular than it looked, Blue would have been questioning how a beanpole like him was so much stronger than him or Orange.

He could hear Red’s heavy breathing and feel hot drool splattering the back of his neck. Red felt almost predatory the way he hovered over him, like he was about to devour him rather than fuck him, and Blue got a weird thrill over the fact that even if he meant him no actual harm, Red actually was a deadly, predator inside who could tear him apart before he even knew he was about to strike. He had a feeling Red got off on it too, because why else would he draw it out so much?

“You alright?” Orange asked. He had a smile and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss, humming with approval when he felt his dick brush against his own every time Red did something from the back that forced him forward.

All of a sudden Blue buried his face in Orange’s shoulder to muffle a squeal and Red rumbled with content. “He’s inside me,” Blue explained as he shuddered. The impostor licked his shoulder blade before starting to thrust into him hard enough to push him and Orange across the floor slightly. “Oh shit…”

Orange looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder and watched how the impostor pulled out partially and then disappeared almost completely inside of him. Holy shit, Red could fit that much inside of him? And Blue didn’t look uncomfortable at all. He had to admit he was a little bit impressed with his boyfriend right now.

Tentacles wrapped around Blue and he was forcibly moved up further on Orange’s body. Orange felt his dick brushing against Red’s as it moved in and out of Blue. “Think you can fit too?” Red asked.

“What?” Blue and Orange both said at the same time, but each with a different inflection from the other.

Red ceased thrusting while still buried deep inside. Orange felt a tentacle wrap around him and stroke, making him groan. He was still a little sensitive from his earlier climax but at least no longer to the point of touch being painful. The tentacle positioned him against Blue. He could feel the pleasant sliminess of Red dripping down the inside of Blue’s legs even before Red slowly dragged Blue’s hips back thrusting Orange in alongside him, and holy shit, it felt so tight and so wet. He guessed impostors didn’t need to use lube as he felt the dripping wet appendage pressing against him.

Blue moaned at the further intrusion. “You oh-fuck,” Orange gasped as a shudder ran through his dick. “You okay, Blue?”

Red resumed thrusting, forcing a scream out of Blue. “I’m...mphf...I’m fine,” he nodded.

Orange could tell that Blue was trying to be silent. Any sounds he made were muffled against the back of his hand, but they were still pretty loud. “Here,” Red said. Orange watched the maw on his chest open up to show off massive teeth and a tentacle about as thick as one of Orange’s already fairly muscular arms slid across Blue’s back and wrapped around his mouth and throat, making it look like he was wearing a really chunky, pale pink scarf. “Scream all you want. Now no one can hear you.”

Blue instantly obliged when Red pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in hard, a move that also made Orange scream. Orange began thrusting into him from below, though he couldn’t go as fast or as deep as Red was going due to his movement being far more restricted from his position.

Evidently Red must have noticed Orange’s frustration because the next thing he knew, Blue was flailing his limbs around as he was jerked backwards and Orange was pulled out of him. Red repositioned himself until he was straddling Orange’s legs and soon Orange was forced inside of Blue right up next to Red again.

Now that his voice was muffled Blue did not hold back and he was screaming like he was being murdered. Red was doing most of the work, lifting Blue and then sinking him on both of their dicks while Orange periodically thrust upwards on reflex, wanting to get inside of him deeper than he already was. He was mesmerized watching Blue’s stomach bulge every time Red was buried inside of him at his deepest.

Orange reached for the pouch on the thigh of his suit and undid the magnetic clasps, sliding his tablet out with relative ease despite the fact that it was pinned between Red’s leg and his. Blue had his eyes closed up until he heard the distinctive beep. He opened his eyes and saw that Orange had his tablet out. He moved his head against the thick tentacle wrapped around the lower half of his face until Red got the hint and moved it enough for him to ask, “Motherfucker, are you filming this?”

“Yes,” Orange nodded.

Red leaned to the side so he was no longer a mass of tentacles largely hidden from view behind Blue, but he did not stop thrusting even as he asked, “What if you misplace your tablet and someone sees video of me on it?”

“It’s password protected. They’re not gonna get in,” Orange promised.

“Is your password still Password1?” Blue asked in between sharp inhales and thrusts.

“No, of course not! I changed it!” Orange made a mental note to change it the second they were done because he knew either Red or Blue would check and likely delete the video and probably all videos and photos Blue let him take over the last year if he didn’t.

“Fuck…” Red hissed. He must have been close again. His arms wrapped around Blue’s abdomen, one of his hands pressing against the bulge in his stomach every time he thrust inside of him so he could feel every movement both inside and out of him.

The subtle pressure from the outside against the pressure from the inside felt amazing. A tentacle wrapped around his painfully ignored dick and a second later he felt Orange’s hand on it as well, both of them working in tandem to jerk him off.

“Dillon,” Blue whimpered into the tentacle scarfed around his mouth. He didn’t even care about MIRA’s codename policy right now. It was only in place to dissuade crewmates from getting too attached to each other anyway since the company considered them expendable, and that certainly did fuck all to stop any of them.

Red might have gotten jealous that it was Orange’s name he was whimpering because he felt a sharp bite on his shoulder that made him flinch, hard enough to draw blood and possibly leave a scar. He let go just as quickly as he bit him and lapped at the blood dripping from the new wound with one of his tongues.

“Dillon?” Blue said, his voice almost a squeak.

“Yeah, Lucas?” Orange replied. He was panting just as heavily as his boyfriend and knew he was pretty close too. He quickened the pace on Blue’s dick while the tentacle began focusing on teasing the head.

“Hmm…” was the only answer Blue could give as he lost control of his ability to speak.

“It’s okay. Go ahead,” Orange said gently.

Blue took a few deep breaths. Red tightened the tentacle back around his mouth and picked up the pace, thrusting into him harder as Blue started screaming, his body suddenly flushed with heat, muscles tightening, tears running down his face from the relief, his cum pouring down Orange’s hand and arm. Orange followed him not soon after as the friction from being inside of his boyfriend as well as the hot slickness of Red gliding against him with every thrust pushed him over the edge for a second time.

Orange pulled out and watched Red continue thrusting into him. He felt bad for Blue, who was clearly beginning to feel uncomfortable at the overstimulation. Red pushed Blue back on top of Orange and pounded him from behind. His whole body seized as his orgasm seemed to be even more intense than the last one and Blue braced himself for that familiar sense of fullness inside of his gut. It was almost slightly painful how distended it made him feel, even more so because Red never pulled out right away, the dick in his ass keeping it plugged and refusing to relieve the pressure until well after Red had recovered and finally pulled out. Red’s cum drained from Blue all over Orange’s legs, but he didn’t seem to mind the mess at all.

Red rolled over, dragging Blue off with him and wrapping his entire body around his partner. He was purring and seemed to be in a playful mood, brushing his face against Blue’s face and upper body and licking him in a much more affectionate manner than the slow, lustful drags from earlier. Red took in the fact that through all their intimacy, both from having sex and just random hugs or cuddling in navigation once in a while when no one was around, Blue was starting to smell like him, something no human would ever be able to notice with their weaker sense of smell, but should another impostor ever happen upon him they’d know that he belonged to someone and they shouldn’t touch him.

Orange just randomly started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Red asked.

“I just realized you have chicken legs.”

“You’re just really amused by how I look, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m still used to you being human, so I can’t help but notice these things now that you’re obviously not.”

Red finally noticed that Blue was still catatonic and had stopped responding to any further stimuli, instead just laying limp in the impostor’s arms. “Uh oh...I think we fucked him a little too hard, Orange.”

“Bluebird! Wake up!” Orange said to him.

“Blue?” Red called to him. He didn’t answer. He still seemed to be off in his own world. “Blue? Are you listening?” Still no reaction. Red could probably say literally anything and he wouldn’t even notice. To test this theory, he told him, “Hey, I signed you up to shoot movies with the adult film star, Smoky Midnight.”

“Is she the dominatrix who does all the latex BDSM fetish stuff?” Orange asked.

“You _would_ know exactly who that is, Orange.”

“Well apparently _you_ know who that is too.”

Red realized that he’d just walked himself and the internet bookmarks on his tablet into that one. Blue finally stirred in his arms again, at least just to stretch out his stiff body. “Hey, there you are.”

“I gotta fix the lights,” Blue said, his voice almost sounding drunk. He sighed with content when Orange brushed a hand across his abs. “That was awesome...”

“Not as awesome as how wobbly I’m sure Red’s going to be tomorrow after three orgasms,” Orange said with a lascivious smirk.

Red partially tucked his face behind Blue’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

The door opened and they all turned their heads in panic. “Hey Blue, Black’s wondering what’s taking so long with...the...lights...” White trailed off when he realized what he’d just walked in on. He stared for an unreasonably long amount of time at Red particularly and looked scared, confused, and strangely aroused at the same time. “Never mind, I’ll just tell him you’re working on it and it’s giving you trouble,” he said before leaving.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot. White says you shouldn’t vent in front of people,” Blue said once he’d gone.

“Seriously?” Red sighed. “You don’t suppose he’d want to join us next time too, do you?” he only half seriously suggested.

“I’m not having an orgy that involves White and a floating crate,” Orange replied. Blue snorted. Apparently tentacles and teeth that looked like they came off the face of a deep sea anglerfish were hot, but he drew the line at a box.

“Probably for the best. I’ve been spying on you guys for months, and let me tell you, that guy has no weird, exploitable kinks at all.” He was probably the most asexual member of the crew while Orange was all the way on the perverse end along with Green of all people- Red hadn’t been surprised at all to see how she acted when drunk considering she may have been rather conservative in public, but the things she did with her husband behind closed doors would make some of Orange’s alien porn look tame in comparison.

Red grappled Blue with his tentacles and hauled him to his feet, positioning him in front of the electrical panel. “Fix the lights, Blue,” he whispered in his ear as hands moved to his shoulders and began rhythmically kneading. Blue felt a shiver down his spine as he said that. Orange reached over and started flipping random switches, which got his hand slapped away.

“Knock it off. If we take too much longer, Black will probably come down here himself to find out what’s taking me,” Blue pointed out.

Red went tense. “And I’m not sure I want anyone else knowing I’m an impostor. The more people that know, the bigger the risk to me.”

He felt Orange’s hand on his shoulder. “I think you’d be fine. Even if everyone on the crew found out you were an imp, I’d think they’d be okay with it since you’ve never expressed an interest in hurting anyone.”

“Brown.”

“What about him?”

“How do you think he lost his legs?”

There was an extended pause. “Oh shit. Really?”

“I heard him tell Cyan in the medbay when they thought they were alone. Just don’t tell him that I told you since it’s a traumatic memory for him.”

The lights suddenly came back on and Blue breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. Now help me get my clothes back on. My everything kind of hurts.”

Red was still kind of wobbly too, and though his dick felt fine his insides were bruised and sore since he’d never used them before and Orange had a tendency to be rough. Redressing Blue ended up being a three person effort, complicated by the fact that it was rather easy to put your own suit on once you’d been doing it for so long, but looking at it from a different perspective kind of made all the many belts and clasps look confusing. Having two people arguing over which part zips into where while Blue repeatedly sighed and said, “Not that way!” made the difficulty about on par with restarting the generator.

When Red put Blue’s helmet back on, his shoulders dropped and he made a noise of irritation at the crack that ran from one corner of the visor across the front almost all the way to the other. “Green’s gonna kill me.”

“Slap some duct tape on it. It’ll be fine,” Orange shrugged.

“I need to be able to see out of it, Orange,” Blue pointed out.

“Then use packing tape.”

Black did give the crew the leeway to express individuality by decorating and customizing their suits as long as it didn’t present a safety hazard or compromise the suit’s integrity. Pink had so many trans pride pins and buttons on his that he clicked when he moved and White had one of his arms wrapped in decorative duct tape to add a little bit of color. Somehow though he didn’t think Black would consider packing tape over a crack in the visor to be safe enough to qualify.

Dinner that night apparently included mac and cheese as a side because _someone_ told Pink that Red and Blue had both said they wanted mac and cheese. Red stared at his tray and then glared at Orange. “Really?”

Orange scraped the noodles into his mouth. “Really what? I thought you said you like mac and cheese,” he feigned innocence. “Hey White, how are you?”

White mumbled something and avoided looking him in the eye while Lime apparently questioned why he was acting so strange around Red, Blue, and Orange all of a sudden.

“So for the record, we’re all okay, right?” Blue asked. He nudged Orange’s arm and laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “You’re not mad at me or anything?”

Orange kissed him and saw that Red was smiling at them both. “No I’m not mad at you,” he replied.

Blue ate his macaroni with content. When he came out here on this supply hauler with his sister, he did not expect to leave with a boyfriend, let alone two who were both aware of and okay with each other, and one of which was an impostor. He knew the crew might have some questions about this arrangement since Orange’s approval meant that Red would probably be far more open about showing him affection in front of everyone and he was prepared for Lime to have an absolute field day with this.

No sooner did he have that thought in his head before Red leaned his head against Blue’s shoulder and almost seemed to take a nap there while he waited for him to finish eating. Red was always the first one done eating since he more or less gulped his food since he didn’t actually need to chew, despite the fact that the false teeth created as part of his disguise could actually do so if he wanted. He looked around the room and saw that Purple was at the table directly across from theirs looking at Red getting a little too friendly and then looking at Orange sitting just on the other side of the Blue and not commenting on the weirdly affectionate behavior towards his boyfriend and clearly wondering what the hell was going on. Blue just smiled and waved and went back to his food.

“You feeling okay?” Orange asked his boyfriend.

“My ass really hurts,” Blue replied.

“Good. Remember that next time you decide to fuck a cosmic horror behind my back,” he smiled.

“No offense Orange, but if that’s your kind of reaction to finding out he’s been cheating, I’m not sure it’s going to dissuade him from stopping anytime soon,” Red pointed out.

“Hmm...you’re right. I should fuck you both again until he gets the point,” Orange shrugged. Red and Blue had doubts this would achieve the desired effect either, but they wouldn’t complain.

“But seriously though, are you okay?” Red asked.

“Yeah,” Blue replied as he felt Orange move closer on his other side and hug him. “We’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friends to come up with a sexy crayon name that isn’t Hot Pink and didn’t tell them they were actually naming a dominatrix for a gag in an erotic Among Us fanfiction. Also Red is really into latex bondage and I have actually known this fact for a lot longer than you have. Like legit it was something I wrote as a note on his character sheet that I started back in chapter two to keep him consistent. I wrote that as a joke and then eventually decided it was canon. You’re welcome for that mental image that I’m sure is now in your mind.
> 
> This is definitely going to be this story’s final chapter, but I have been considering making a (slightly) less smutty sequel series that mostly focuses on the lives of the other crewmates and possibly how they might deal with learning Red is an impostor. Mostly because I kind of wanted to spotlight the characters that I have actually mapped out but put out of focus like Purple and Cyan, as well as introduce Yellow, who was supposed to be a crew member from the start but got cut because having a second impostor on the ship complicated things for a story that’s supposed to be pure indulgent porn.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular impostor has no intentions of eating people, just Blue and maybe Orange. *wink*


End file.
